Death Moon Rising
by ShadowKat
Summary: Just when things are resuming "normal" in their lives, Kat, Nicole, and Alex must are called to save Gaea again as evil seeps from a long hidden wound. Will the Protectors be able to stop it or lose one in the process? Sequal to "Story of Three Girls"
1. Wish Me Away

****

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own anything from Esca but I do own the characters not mentioned in the series so ask before you use them! Thanks! 

AN: Hey everyone! I got the second establishment of the Protectors series up! YAY! So read on, this is probably one of my favorites. Also, each story I'm dedicating to someone special who has really touched my life and my writing. So check, one story might be dedicated to you!

****

Death Moon Rising

I would like to take this time to dedicate this story to someone special. She's touched my writing and has encouraged me to go places where I never would've thought possible. Like Crimson Fire, she helped me get to where I am today. Kae Noel, this one is dedicated to you!

****

Chapter One: Wish Me Away

A lone 19 year-old girl sat curled up in a dark blue chair, looking out the window into the night sky, her room dark and bare. Boxes sat all around her holding all of her worldly possessions. She sighed as the dark night sky was reflected back in her midnight blue eyes, and her waist long dark brown hair hung around her, weighed down by the depression she felt deep inside of her.

"Kat, honey, you really need to get some sleep. Tomorrow is your big day," the girl's mother said as she past by her daughter's room. The girl, Katrina "Kat" Taylor, nodded and her mother left. She knew that her mother was proud of her and didn't suspect that anything was wrong. After years of torture and failure she finally had a moment of joy-her little girl was going off to college.

But what she didn't know was that her daughter didn't share the feelings. It had been three long years since she had last been to Gaea, a planet shadowed by the moon, unknown to the people on Earth, where she had learned her destiny. She had found true love in the most misunderstood circumstances and missed her love there, Dilandau Albatou, dearly. She had waited and wished for three years to return to the planet of Gaea and live her life out there with him and not worry about the unnecessary things here. On Gaea she actually had a purpose, unlike back on Earth where she couldn't find her purpose. 

Kat stood up from her chair, revealing her slender, and yet tall, frame. Tomorrow I am going off to college and I won't see Nicole and Alex, she thought gloomily to herself. All their lives her and her best friends, Nicole Rosemere and Alex Sylm, had planned to go to the same college together. But that dream was shattered when Alex and Nicole weren't accepted into Brown University.

Now Kat was going to a totally new place, where she would encounter strange and new things, some things that she didn't want, and she didn't even have her two best friends to comfort her. Sure she was up for adventure but not so much lately now that she had returned from Gaea. I don't want what you'd call adventure here, going off to college and learning new things, she thought. I want the blood pumping, sword drawing raw power adventure back on Gaea. I want to face the head of a large army, sword drawn, blood pulsing, heart racing, and charge into the fray.

She walked over to her closet and grabbed a bag out from it. It was the only thing she had that was left in the closet. I've got to get out of here; it's too much to think about. For one night I want too able to see the moon and think of Gaea, she said to herself as she walked out of her room and out of the house.

"I'm going to sleep outside tonight!" She called to her mother before slamming the front door closed. She quickly hid her bag under her front porch bench and walked out into the night. It wasn't strange for her to yell that and then go. Ever since she had returned from Gaea she had slept many nights under the stars, hoping, pleading, that she would return.

Her mother watched as her baby girl left the house from her upstairs bedroom. She knew it was dangerous for a girl her age to be walking around at night, wearing nothing but her running shorts and a white tank top. But there was nothing she could do to convince Kat of that and she knew her daughter didn't care. She could take care of herself. 

Why does she seem so alone? She wondered. Ever since that night she had Alex and Nicole sleep over she's been distant. She thinks I don't see it but I can-the way I hear her cry herself to sleep at night, how her eyes don't sparkle with energy and the way she addresses everything. It's as if she just doesn't care anymore. What concerns me the most is the way she cries out in her sleep to this "Dilandau" person. Who is he?

The rhythmic beating of her feet hitting the cement as Kat ran let her body relax and fall into a comfortable set of mind. She just needed to run from her expectations just then. Kat began to run down the sidewalk, tears now streaming down her face. 

I don't want to go to college without Nicole and Alex! I don't want a adventure that start's out with moving into a new place and learning how to compensate. I want the sort of adventure where you're staring at the front of an army. The blood pounding, heart taking, pulse thumping, wild action as you draw your sword and charge into the oncoming wave of soldiers ready to rip your throat out. I want to go back to Gaea, she thought. 

She didn't notice where she was running, for if she had she would've seen that she had just run straight into a beam of light. The beam of light, with Kat now in its grasp, pulled away from Earth and shot across the Galaxy. Its destination: Gaea.

Dilandau Albatou watched as a blue beam of light fell from the sky. His breath caught in his throat for he knew what that meant; it meant that Kat was back. "Sir, what was that?" One of his new Dragon Slayers asked him cautiously. He knew the price of annoying his commander. 

"That, Dean, is Kat," Dilandau replied. He urged his black steed underneath him towards where the light had come from. So his scouting mission of Zaibach's newly taken lands had turned out to be a blessing-who would've thought? He still remembered the day she had left his life.

He remembered the battle, the war that would've wiped out Fanellia. Zaibach had been crushing the pathetic warriors and it looked like victory was theirs until a glimmer in the sky had appeared. That's when Fanellia had suddenly come back stronger then at the very start of the battle. It was as if someone had put a spell over them.

Of course he knew that it was the Protector's working their magic. They had too it was their job. They had to protect Gaea even though it seriously pissed him off that victory was so close. He had fought hard until he decided there was nothing he could do and retreated into the cover of the forest. Right before he disappeared he had glanced at the sky and saw the blue beam of light silently take three forms away. In his ear he had heard Kat whisper, "I love you, never forget that," and he had whirled around hopefully but she wasn't standing there, a smile on her face, ready to accept his battered and tired body into her arms.

Ever since then he had waited the day for her to return, the day when she would come back and he could hold her in his arms and tell her how he felt. He felt like scum ever since she had told him she loved him and he had only referred to her as his "love". This time I won't mess it up, he thought as he steadily gained on the spot where she had landed. 

As Dilandau rode towards the light, he wondered why Kat had come back; sure there was a war going on now, but that couldn't be the reason why she came back, could it? The remainder of Zaibach had restarted a year after the war and had come back even stronger then ever and he had been given his job back with new Dragon Slayers, the old ones had been killed in the attack. Part of him got angry at his diseased troops, he had thought he had trained them better then to just be slaughtered by Fanellian troops-but the truth was he was angry at himself, he had allowed a Fanellian soldier to maim his face.

Silently he traced the long scar on the left side of his face. It was still there even after three years. He glowered-it was a remaindered of his weakness. Dilandau's mind worked overload as he galloped towards Kat trying to forget the past battle. All that mattered now was that she was back.

He barely had time to go through all of his ideas of why Kat had come back before he heard his name being yelled. "Dilandau!" Kat yelled happily as she spotted him riding towards her. She had landed safely, still running, a little shock at the trip. But once she had stopped running and glanced at the sky with two moons hanging in front of her, she knew she was back on Gaea.

She had been even more surprised when she had heard a horse galloping in the distance and had looked up to see Dilandau riding towards her. Within seconds Dilandau's mount was by Kat's side, Dilandau dismounted and in front of her. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close to her, breathing in his scent. 

He still smells like pumpkin spice, she thought to herself as she buried her head in his neck. Dilandau wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. He could smell her scent-she still smelled like fresh melon fruit. He gave a small sigh as he felt her in his arms; he couldn't believe she was actually here.

Kat looked up into Dilandau's eyes her own eyes piercing into his. In an instant she knew things were wrong on Gaea. It was like when she just looked into his eyes she saw everything that had happened. She reached up and gently traced a finger down the scar on his face, her eyes showing her concern over it. "How did this happen?" She asked softly.

"In the battle right before you left."

"Damn, that's nasty."

"Speaking of nasty," Dilandau said as he suddenly moved forward a little, capturing Kat's mouth with his. Kat's eyes widened at first but then closed as she gently kissed him back. She could feel the sparks running through her veins as Dilandau gently bit her lip to gain access to her mouth. She gladly opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter as the kiss deepened.

After some more kissing Kat pulled away and smiled up at Dilandau her face gently flushed. "You have no idea how much I've been wanting to do that," she whispered to him. 

"I think I have a clue," he replied. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I never told you how much I love you."

"No you didn't."

"I didn't?"

"No. Maybe you should show me how much you love me."

"Maybe I should." He leaned forward and captured her mouth with his again this time gaining access to the inside of her mouth without asking. Kat couldn't help but grin inwardly as she felt Dilandau's hands run up and down the length of her spine. His touch was setting her skin on fire-in a good way. 

"Dilandau?" She asked as he moved from her mouth to her neck. 

"Hm?" Came the reply.

"Um, there's some people coming," she said, looking over his shoulder to the four guys that were getting steadily clearer.

"So?"

"I suggest we stop before…" she paused as he hit a spot on her neck that she liked. "Before I have to slap you-remember that spot."

Dilandau moved from her neck back to her mouth to kiss her one last time before he finally pulled away. Part of her disliked the fact that the people disturbed them and part of her was glad-as much as she loved Dilandau she didn't want to open him up for an attack just because she was back. 

Dilandau released her and took the reins of his mount pulling the black steed up for mounting. "Come on, ladies first," Dilandau said, motioning towards his mount with one head while holding the reins with the other. 

Kat shook her head chuckling but mounted anyway. He knew she wasn't a lady, more like a delinquent. Once she was mounted she took control of the reins and her feet out of the stirrups so he could mount. Dilandau mounted behind her, a little but more slowly then she had and Kat knew this wasn't what he had in mind. 

"Well, that's what you get for dating me," she told him as she recaptured the stirrups and urged the horse forward. "I mount first so I ride."

"I'll have to remember that for later use," he muttered in her ear, his hands intertwining with hers around the reins.

"You're sick."

As the rode off to meet the oncoming riders two more girls were watching from afar. "They're perfect for each other," one said. 

"Yes, they are. But come on, we have a job to do," the other agreed. Then, in a very small flash, both girls were gone.  
  
  
AN: YAY! The first chapter is done! Yes, I gave a little intro of Kat's mother, one of the most deprived characters in this series I think. She's so interesting… I think I mention her a lot but anyways, she'll get her fame in "Protectors That We Are", my little reconstruction of the girl's pasts… Including a special guest! YAY! I am very aware that I went a little hentai in this chap but hey, they haven't seen each other in three years and hello, they're 19! I'm just writing about what would happen. Anyway the hentai shouldn't be apparent in the other chapters. What's with these dark people hanging around? I'd want to know… so R+R and tell me what you think!

~ShadowKat  


****


	2. Teams and Dreams

****

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own anything from Esca but I do own the characters not mentioned in the series so ask before you use them! Thanks! 

****

Death Moon Rising

I would like to take this time to dedicate this story to someone special. She's touched my writing and has encouraged me to go places where I never would've thought possible. Like Crimson Fire, she helped me get to where I am today. Kae Noel, this one is dedicated to you!

****

Chapter 2: Teams and Dreams

Dilandau led Kat into a room that she recognized as the old Recreation Room. They were back on the new Vione though from what Kat could tell it was basically a replica of the last Vione, which had been destroyed in the war. Inside the large, white walled gray-floored room were 4 men, each wearing an original Slayer uniform. They all saluted as Dilandau entered. 

"Dean," Dilandau said, motioning to a boy with short blonde hair and purple eyes. The boy smiled at Kat, and she smiled back. "James," a boy with shoulder length black hair and golden brown eyes waved at Kat. "Tyler and Trent," two boys, each with the exact same chin length golden hair but different eyes nodded. Kat saw that Tyler had blue eyes and Trent had brown. 

"The other Slayers are coming later. For now get acquainted and I'll see you later," Dilandau said, gently nipping at her ear before leaving the room. 

"So, Lord Dilandau has brought back one of his whores, has he?" Trent said with an evil smile. "What do you charge girly?"

"Come on Trent, be nice! You know Dilandau doesn't do that sort of thing!" Tyler pointed out, trying to get his perverted brother under control. 

"Yeah Trent," Kat said, her voice full of sarcasm. "Besides, even if I was some sort of prostitute I wouldn't sell it to you if you were the last man alive."

"Ooh, good one!" James called from his seat on the couch. 

"Of course. I'm Kat, the girl who invented comebacks," Kat said, breaking up any possible thoughts of who she was. 

All the boys nodded except for Trent who was glaring at her. "Kat, sit down and tell us about yourself," Dean offered, motioning to the couch where James sat. 

"Yeah, tell us why Lord Dilandau seems intent on you," James said.

"Okay but I can't promise anything," Kat agreed as she sat down on a couch. She skimmed over the last time she was here leaving out the major parts about her being a Protector and how she had been taken back in the middle of the war. She avoided the questions about her and Dilandau, giving her boyfriend a break. 

He demanded respect from his troops and he would never get any if they thought he was soft. In return she demanded to know about the new line of Dragon Slayers. The Slayers told them about themselves and it turned out they all came from orphanages, mostly from the same one. "So, what about the schedule here? What's it like?" Kat asked interested in what Dilandau had been up too. 

"Well, we get up at 4 AM, breakfast at 5 AM, then training after breakfast, which would be 6 AM until noon. Then we have lunch," Dean started.

"Which is an hour," provided Tyler.

"Then we continue training until 5 PM and that's when we get break for an hour. Then we have our duties until 7 PM or later, depending on what we're assigned that day, and then we eat. We have free time after that and then at 11 PM it's lights out." 

"Ah, pretty boring. I'm going have to spice it up," Kat said all ready bored with the schedule. She got weird looks from all the Slayers for her term. "_No!_ Not that kind of "spicing" things up. You have sick minds!" She cried, realizing what they meant (AN: so I slipped up… remember, they're 19). 

James laughed at Kat's antics. 

"Yeah, we know we're sick," Trent said. "That's what you get for putting a bunch of guys together on a station with no girls!" He gave her a meaningful look, which Kat shook her head and stood up (AN: I slipped up again… sorry… for Heaven's sake, they're 19). 

"Well, know that I'm known, I'm going to see how my skills have held up. So excuse me, unless you care to try me in a duel," she said. 

No on replied.

She smiled and left the room. Kat easily made her way to the Training room in less than 10 minutes. Shows how much the Vione hasn't changed, she thought as she entered the large room. Yes, still the same. 

The same blue padded floors with white walls covered in assorted instruments for training and florescent lights lighting the huge room. She looked around, the only thing new were the assorted training equipment that lined the far back of the wall-everything from treadmills to punching bags to weight training equipment was there. 

Kat walked over to where the extra swords hung on the wall and picked one out. She unsheathed it and tossed the sheath aside letting it tumble across the floor. It had been a long time since she had held this sort of sword in her hands, the sort of sword made for killing not dueling with. Running her hands along the smooth frictionless blade and the hard metal of the head of the sword, the rough leather grip and the scuffed butt, she grinned as she walked out into the middle of the padded floor and went into a ready position. 

Very slowly she went through her moves, making each movement balanced and graceful as it could be. She concentrated on her breathing, in and out, timed with her movements. Her mind was free and her body was like liquid. It was like she was in her own state of bliss.

Kat let a smile play at her lips as she worked. She had heard of this kind of self-control when practicing swordsmanship but she had never experienced it herself. It was amazing, purely amazement. After going through all of her moves she sped them up. 

Imagining an invisible opponent she thrust and swung and blocked the blows he threw back at her. She didn't notice the two men that entered the Training room and were watching her as she worked. She swung and parried as she moved gracefully across the matted area, her movements increasing in speed with each move.

"Beautiful," Dilandau muttered as he watched Kat work. It was amazing at how her body moved in such grace and speed while bringing about deadly actions. When she held a sword it was as if anything she did was right-she could've killed a man with the most pathetic sword technique he had ever seen and it still would've seemed amazing in his eyes. He watched with intense eyes as her muscles expanded and contracted to accompany her desired movements, sweat making them glisten in the light.

Attack, thrust, block, block, sweep, thrust, swing, block, block, block, sweep, attack, block, thrust, block, attack, thrust, block, swing, block, block, block, sweep, swing, block, she thought as she completed the moves. Suddenly her body stopped-just stopped moving. She was just standing in the middle of the room, frozen in a mid-swing. 

Her mind began to grow faint and her vision blurred. There was nothing she could do to move or stop the oncoming pain. The sword dropped from her hand and clattered to the floor as she stood a moment longer before crashing to the floor along with the sword. A black bubble shot up around her, both protecting and hiding her, as the two men rushed up to help her, but found that the shield wouldn't let them. "Damn!" Dilandau yelled as he attacked the black shield doing no damage to it.  
**~VISION~**

Kat was standing in the middle of a burning field the fire rising above her and the smoke choking her. Her eyes watered and she could feel her lungs burning as she hit the ground, hoping to find some amount of "clean" air there. She found none but the sounds of battle all around her was heard by her ears. 

Straining to see what was going on, the fire wouldn't let her see the battle that was taking place. She could smell the blood of those who had fallen mixed in with the horrible smell burning flesh. Choking on the smoke again as she tried to rise to her feet, she crumbled back down to the ground. Then, for the first time in her entire life, she realized she was scared. 

She looked around as if to find some powerful enemy that was making her feel this way, someone she must defeat to regain her normal sense of security. But it was only the fire that surrounded her, the fire and the smoke and the noises of a raging battle around her. 

__

The battle is fierce. The fire is burning. Lives are lost. But one stands above it all. Through death and torture and pain and anger, the Protector of Gaea, the Destroyer, stands tall, a voice whispered. It was low key and husky as if it spoke in a great rush.

Kat looked around trying to find the source of the voice. Again she found nothing but the fire. 

__

The Moon fights the Wind as the Wind destroys Gaea. The Moon is destroyed… Life is dead, the voice added. Suddenly a huge gust of wind picked up out of nowhere and blasted Kat. She was amazed at the pure power and coldness of it. I never knew wind could be like this, she thought as she let it go over her body. 

It reminded her vaguely of the wind that she encountered when she had accepted the responsibility of becoming a Protector. The fire became hotter and began to grow rapidly, the circle in which she was enclosed in becoming smaller and smaller. Kat brought her arms up to shield her face from the heat but she knew it was no use. 

From somewhere deep inside her she could feel the hopelessness of the situation. She closed her eyes as she felt her body being ripped from the heat and thrown into icy coldness. There was an evil aura all around her as she floated in the icy depths of the darkness that now surrounded her. She knew that the Wind had won and now everything was gone. 

She tried to ignore it. It's just a dream, she told herself. It's just a dream. But then the most incredible thing happened. Kat stopped floating and was jerked forward.   
**~END~**

Kat dropped her arms from her head and opened her eyes as she was jerked forward only to find that she was staring up into the face of Folken. "What the _hell_?!" She screamed, surprised. 

She bolted from his powerful grip, which had locked around her arms as he shook her awake and rolled away from him, looking around wildly. "It's ok, it's ok. You're back in the Training room," Dilandau's voice told her. She took in the sight of Folken kneeling on the ground, his face older and his hair longer, his eyes holding a deeper sorrow in them and Dilandau standing next to him, his eyes showing worry for her. 

Trying to calm down she took some deep breaths. "What the _hell happened_?" She asked, looking at Folken then to Dilandau. Dilandau opened his mouth to explain but stopped the exact moment Kat felt something wet slide down her face. She reached up to her face and touched the skin under her eyes trying to figure out what was happening. 

When she pulled her hand away, she saw that it had blood on it. "What the...." she muttered just as blackness swooped in and took control of her. Her body fell back, hitting the floor with a dead _thud_. Folken quickly took Kat's pulse. 

"She's alive. I think we should get her to the Medical Ward," he told Dilandau. Dilandau nodded-he didn't have to tell him twice. He swooped down and took Kat's limp body into his arms and stood up. He turned quickly and left the Training Room with Folken on his heels.

After the door had closed two figures stepped out from the shadows. "Well, let's hope that she can make sense of what she saw," one said. 

"Yes. I'm sure she will. But let's hope that she can handle the rest of the visions," the other pointed out. They both melted silently back into the shadows.  
  
AN: **is tackled by masses of angry people** So I slipped up! I'm sorry! I know that was hentai again but they're 19! Come on people, raging hormones and all! **crowd begins to yell and ShadowKat falls within the masses** Who are the people in the darkness? What do they want? What's with this vision? R+R please before these people kill me! **yips as she is pulled away**

~ShadowKat


	3. Strangers in the Night

****

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own anything from Esca but I do own the characters not mentioned in the series so ask before you use them! Thanks! 

****

Death Moon Rising

I would like to take this time to dedicate this story to someone special. She's touched my writing and has encouraged me to go places where I never would've thought possible. Like Crimson Fire, she helped me get to where I am today. Kae Noel, this one is dedicated to you!

****

Chapter 3: Strangers in the Night

****

~VISION~

Kat stood in a ring of fiery death, smoke bellowing from what the fire burned. She choked on the smoke again and collapsed, struggling for clean breath. This time she knew what would happen from somewhere deep inside her heart she knew what was going on. 

Sounds of sword crashing against each other rang in her ears along with people being killed and the crunching of bones breaking. She heard screams and tears and people begging for forgiveness as they were run through. Her stomach churned dangerously and her world spun. She tried to cover her ears but it wouldn't go away.

"What's happening?" She cried, wishing that this pain she was feeling would go away. Why was there such merciless killing going on? Why did she feel like it was her fault?

She glanced at the fire and almost fainted at what she saw. The glimmering image of two girls stood in the fire, their outlines dimmed and their faces hidden in the flames. All she could make out was there they were wearing cloaks…

"Gaea is breathing," one voice whispered gently. It was so soft she couldn't identify it.

"Don't kill her by standing," the other spoke just as softly.

"Please stay hidden,"

"Or the scar will deepen,"

"Don't cry for her,"

"Don't go back and serve,"

"Be Strong,"

"Or else the battle will never be won."

The last few words brought tears to her eyes as images flashed through her head. Mothers, children, fathers, grandmothers, infants, babies, grandfathers all lay slaughtered around her, their blood pooling together. She just stared at them, nothing on her face and no expression in her eyes. She was void and the void was growing-she could feel it expanding through her veins and seeping into her very skin. It was like a disease she couldn't get rid of.

"No…" she whimpered, looking around, her eyes completely blank.

Lying the closest to her was Nicole, her face battered and her neck broken. The look on her face was of pure pain and she could see that her skin was still sweating… she reached down and gently touched the face. It was ice cold.

"NO!"

Across the body of Nicole was Alex. Her body was tortured and her skin cut in many places. Her eyes were blank and a word frozen forever on her lips. Her back was cut open and the blood ran like a stream down her back and across Nicole. 

"NO! NO!"

She whirled around, trying to escape the images. But everywhere she looked there was someone else dead. She couldn't escape it! They were everywhere! 

The void within her grew and she couldn't help but scream inwardly as she felt her very being slipped away. She whirled around again only to find the body of Dilandau lying at her feet. 

"No…"

She fell to the ground and reached out for him, touching his wet ice-cold skin and tears over flowing. She turned his head towards her and saw that it held pain and sorrow in his frozen eyes, his lips blue and his face covered in blood. His arms were broken and the bones erupting from the skin and his armor shredded.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She cried.

She began to scream, scream because of the pain and the anger and the darkness she felt inside. She was no longer herself-she was a blank killer, a pawn of the darkness that lived inside of her. She screamed because she couldn't stop. She screamed because she couldn't feel. She screamed because she had killed.

Suddenly the fire crackled and began to close in on her like a wave falling upon the beach. She watched as tears fell from her eyes as her doom came forth and a howling wind picked up out of nowhere. It wrapped itself around her, the pure iciness of it and the dark feeling it held biting at her bare skin and making her dark soul shiver with excitement. 

She couldn't stop the feeling of hopelessness grow inside of her like a flower in the spring time and her pain come over her as she was thrown into darkness. Swirling, turning, twisting, she fell through the darkness with no feeling of anything but the pure pleasure of hopelessness and pain inside of her dead heart.

****

~END~

~VISION~

"Is there a way to stop it?" She heard her voice ask. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. She simply floated in the darkness all around her. She could feel its icy grip on her cold flesh tightening as she lay there.

"_No._" Came a whispering voice.

"Can we avoid it?"

"_No._"

"Is it a part of Gaea's history?"

"_Yes._"

"Is this the repentance of it?"

"_Yes._"

"What happens?"

"_Death._"

"Is it my fault?"

"_Yes._"

"Do I stop it?"

"_No._"

"Do I join it?"

"_Yes._"

"Everyone dies."

"_Yes._"

"Can I stop it now if I go?"

"_No._"

"I've all ready started it."

"_Yes._"

She could feel herself nod and the darkness consume her as she drifted off…

****

~END~

Kat walked tiredly into the dark room that was her own; everything still the same as last time. It was fairly big and standing from the doorway of the hall you found a double bed to the right of the room, a window seat and window in the middle of the wall that faced the doorway with a dresser in the corner left corner. Continuing down the right wall you found a walk in closet and to the right there was a bathroom. 

There was a wooden trunk at the end of her bed, and that was it. The floor was some kind of ugly gray metal and the walls were a plain white color. Even the darkness of the room seemed to come from every aspect of the room. She knew that Dilandau had left strict orders for her to rest while he and the Slayers were on a mission but that was an order Kat just couldn't follow; besides she had been having visions for the last couple of days, no one could blame her. 

Just because they get to patrol the borders doesn't mean that I get to stay here and play sick, she thought. I was being nice in the Medical Ward but now I want to get out and move! They can't stop me if they're not here-besides I know my body's limits. Doesn't mean I'll respect them but I do know them. 

Therefore she had just finished a training session in the Training Room toning her skills and testing her endurance. She smiled to the darkness as she sat heavily down on her bed not caring to turn on a light. The darkness was just as soothing as the sleep that she was about to fall into. I should probably take a shower before I turn in, she thought as she felt the remains of her heavy sweat all ready drying. 

"What the heck, Dilandau won't be back until the day after tomorrow, so I've got time to take a shower… later," she muttered to herself as she slipped under the cold sheets. She didn't bother undressing nor did she really care; all she wanted was a comfy sleeping position. One good thing about having a boyfriend that was a General of the greatest elite force in the world, she thought, I always have comfy sheets to sleep under along with a comfortable bed. What more can a girl ask for? 

Just as sleep was claiming her, Kat heard something odd. Normally she would've ignored it, saying it was just a night sound but something in her guy told her to open her eyes. As she forced her eyes open and sat up she found that the room was completely empty except for her-and two other uninvited guests. Through the darkness Kat saw that it was the two figures from her visions their outlines exactly the same. "HEY! What-" she didn't get to finish the sentence as she was suddenly gagged and blind folded. 

"Mmuph! (hey)" Kat said as she felt her hands and feet being tied also. 

"Muh thuh hmphmuh! (who are you people)" She said as she felt herself being picked up and thrown over one of the figure's shoulders. Great, just great, she thought. The girls ambush me from my visions! How embarrassing! If Dilandau walked in just now I'd never hear the end of it! Actually, that would be a good thing, probably, she thought just before the pain of being hit over the head consumed her, forcing her to black out.

Dilandau entered Kat's room after a long search of the Vione. He had just come back from patrol duty (a particular boring duty) of the borders of Zaibach and he had expected that Kat would be waiting for him. But she hadn't been there when he returned to the hanger to put up their guymelefs, the Medical Ward, her room, Training Room, Recreation Room or his room. It turned out that she wasn't anywhere on the Vione at all. 

Where'd that girl go? He wondered as he searched her room again. There were signs that Kat had definitely slept there about two days ago from the way the sheets were crumbled about. He gazed at the bed-he could tell from just the way the sheets were placed that she had been pulled out of bed very quickly and not by her own will. There were obvious signs of intruders.

Damn, where did she go? Who was in here with her? He thought as he sat down on the unmade bed. It was stressing him out, worrying about her. He knew perfectly well that she could take care of herself and easily return to him but the lack of her presence had set him on edge.

He hadn't realized how much she had affected him. Just her presence alone had relax him in ways he didn't know possible-the way she gently ran her fingertips over his scar and the way her eyes showed an understanding and love for it made him think that nothing had changed between them. Worry that she would reject him for the scar had disappeared the second she had acted like it was no big deal. She seemed to think of it as a mark of his skill not a sign of weakness.

He let his hands travel along the pillows searching for something he might have missed. Surely she didn't just give up… but what if she had wanted to go? No, then there wouldn't have been signs of a struggle, he thought. There must be something I'm missing!

Suddenly he started yanking all the pillows from their places and threw it across the room. He tore off the sheets and bed sheet until all that was left was a bare mattress. Only one pillow remained, having stayed securely in place as he had ripped the bed apart. 

Reaching forward, Dilandau yanked the pillow from its place. Underneath that pillow was a note folded in a clear rush. Dilandau carefully picked it up and read it. "DAMN!" His voice echoed through the halls of the Vione, making the resting Dragon Slayers flinch. 

"Looks like something's wrong," Tyler whispered to the rest of the Slayers. They all nodded.

Kat wearily opened her eyes, hoping that her pounding head was from a vision and that she was still in her room. Maybe Dilandau's back, she thought as she slowly took in where she was. That's when she realized the sight that she was seeing wasn't her room. "Damn it, so it wasn't a dream," she muttered as she sat up. 

The room was small, completely constructed of wood, and very plain. The bright wood walls were bare and only two windows disturbed their ongoing wood plane on one side. The windows were small, barely even three feet wide and two feet tall, with black iron cast bars on the outside keeping anyone from entering or exiting. There were two other cots in the room, one was hers and the other two were unclaimed. Her cot had been pushed underneath the window and the second window, towards the corner of the room, had a cot under it also, and the last cot was in the other corner of the room-all were along the windowed wall.

At the foot of each cot there was a trunk made from dark wood and a dresser across the room. A door that led to a bathroom attachment on the wall with the window side cot and a door that, presumably, led out there were a couple coat hangers on the wall by the door, which was next to the dresser. On the coat hangers there were two cloaks; a dark hunter green one and a dark violet one. 

Those look awful familiar… she thought. Just then the door that led outside opened and in walked the two people Kat wanted to see most before she arrived on Gaea. "Oh, God! I thought you guys weren't here! I thought I was the only one!" Kat cried as she saw her two best friends standing in front of her. 

She ran up and gave them hugs, relieved that they were together again and she could finally talk to some people who would understand her life. Just as she was about to continue she noticed the grim expressions they both wore and how they weren't hugging her back. "What's wrong?" Kat asked, her voice concerned. 

"Kat, we've got some things to tell you," Nicole said, her voice laced with maturity. It was hard not for Kat to stare at her. She had never heard Nicole sound so grown-up before.

"Well you know I'm always listening," Kat replied. 

Nicole sighed and sat down on the cot that Kat had woken up on and motioned for her to join her. Alex closed the door and leaned against it as if guarding it. "What's going on guys?" Kat asked, looking at both her friends. The time of truth was upon them.

Dilandau paced in front of his Slayers anxiously. It was obvious that something was very wrong but none of the Slayers dared ask him why he had called them. They were too respectful of their Commander and didn't avert their eyes from the wall they were all staring at. Suddenly Dilandau stopped pacing and faced his Slayers head on, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Kat has been taken hostage. The capture's have left this as a warning," he said in a curt tone, holding up the hastily folded letter. 

He tossed it at the nearest Slayer, which happened to be Dean. Dean caught it and carefully read it over. _We had to take Kat in order to prevent something terrible from happening to Gaea. But it seems we were too late. Please understand we're doing this in the best interest of Gaea and please don't come and look for her. All you need to know is that she's in good hands._

That's what it read. Dean finished then passed it to Trent, who read it and passed it down the line. It sounded like nothing was wrong, as if these kidnappers had done this before. 

"Now, I suppose you all know that Kat is a Protector of Gaea," Dilandau said it as a statement, not a question. He knew the others had at one point seen Kat using her powers in training. "You all know what could happen is she falls into the wrong hands. So, we need to find her and get her back at any cost." 

All the Slayers nodded in agreement even if they didn't see their Commander's point. The letter sounded perfectly rational to them. "Dean, Trent, get the guymelefs prepped in case we need them. Tyler, James, work on a way to get through any thing magical or powerful we might encounter. Get going, _now_!" 

With the orders given out, the Slayers rushed to fulfill them. Dilandau watched as his Slayers rushed off in different directions. There was a war brewing and he didn't care what the kidnappers thought-Kat was a part of him and he needed her at his side to prepare for this thing. Kat, just hang on, he silently pleaded.

Kat stared at her friends in shock. Had what they just told her be real? They had taken her away from Zaibach, from Dilandau, to protect Gaea? How could that be? It didn't make any sense! "Kat, please try to understand. Those visions you've been having, we've been having them too. We knew that it meant Gaea was to go into a war, people would die, and we knew that it meant you had to be away from any possible sides and fights in the battle," Nicole pleaded, her eyes searching Kat's. 

"That was until we realized the true meaning of the visions. They meant to tell us to get you out of Zaibach before you even went there. We were too late to get you out of Zaibach so we had to get you out. See, the longer you stay there the bigger the scar in Gaea's crust becomes and more evil can get out. I know it doesn't make any sense," Alex added. 

Kat's mind was reeling. What should she do? Run? Scream at them? Go back to Dilandau? None of the options that popped into her mind made her feel like they were good ideas. "I know what you're saying is true, I've had the visions and realized what they meant also… but why do I have to stay away from Zaibach? It's not like I've taken a stand against anyone," she said.

"Kat you took a stand by going with Dilandau into Zaibach. That meant that anyone who sides against Zaibach is your enemy. You took a stand in this war when we were supposed to remain neutral and for some reason that made a change in Gaea's crust and this evil was able to escape," Nicole pointed out.

Kat let out a defeated sigh and nodded. "I understand and I believe you. You do know more then I do about this. Just next time give me a heads up if a war is going to be fought and I have to sit out," she said. 

Nicole smiled and Alex sighed in relief. She had been afraid that Kat would have thought they were just trying to keep her from Dilandau. Sure they didn't approve of him but they knew how Kat felt about him and would support her. Until Dilandau did something that they disapproved of that hurt Kat, they wouldn't say a word against him. 

"Agreed," Alex said. 

"Okay, so what do we have to do?" Kat asked, standing up. 

Nicole followed suit. "Well, we'll have to give you the run down of what's going on, and then we'll have to show you around," Nicole said with a smile.

"Show me around first, run down after," Kat said in a serious tone. 

Both Nicole and Alex laughed at that. "Okay, will do," Alex said as she opened the door and walked out with Nicole and Kat on her heels.

AN: Well, what do you think? No hentai in this one… at least not that I saw. So… have we answered the question on the figures? Nicole and Alex are back! Yay! Reunited to… what? Save the planet _without_ Dilandau? What the heck is going on here? This evil… is Gaea all ready lost? Who knows… R+R please, I really want to know how this is going down!

~ShadowKat


	4. Nighttime Monsters

****

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own anything from Esca but I do own the characters not mentioned in the series so ask before you use them! Thanks! 

****

Death Moon Rising

I would like to take this time to dedicate this story to someone special. She's touched my writing and has encouraged me to go places where I never would've thought possible. Like Crimson Fire, she helped me get to where I am today. Kae Noel, this one is dedicated to you!

****

Chapter 4: Nighttime Monsters

Kat stood in the small field just behind their cabin. The cabin was located in the secluded part of a large meadow that bordered a forest in front of a mountainside. The cabin was tucked into the wisps of the forest with one side against the mountainside and the front facing the meadow. It turned out that Nicole and Alex had built the 6-room cabin by their selves. 

"It took a long time even using our powers," Alex said, patting the cabin lovingly. "It's our home away from home, you know?"

"How'd you do this?" Kat asked, awestruck as the pure work that had gone into the cabin-in four days they had had it done.

"Our powers have matured a little," Nicole said sheepishly. 

There was a kitchen, two dens and three bedrooms. It was nice and roomy in the little cabin even though the cabin was small the rooms held a large presence. Kat could complain about nothing and she had to admit that there was a sort of "House on the Prairie" feeling to it. 

She smiled as she settled into the house. That night she stared up at the moon sitting on top of the roof. Dilandau.... what are you doing now? She wondered as the silvery moonlight cast it's unearthly glow on her. I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you about what's going on… maybe I'll be able to get let you know soon. Until then be well.

Nicole and Alex.... I haven't seen them in what seems like forever. All ready their powers have gotten stronger. They must've been practicing back on Earth. Unlike me, caught up in my own affairs, she thought. 

There was a small rustle of bushes from somewhere to Kat's right. Must be the wind, she thought as she turned around and looked seeing nothing. Nothing was out of the ordinary. She sighed and turned back to the moon, closing her eyes and remembered the night before she left.   
**~FLASHBACK~**

Kat stood in her room, packing her things. God, she hated going off to college with Nicole or Alex… she hated being here. There was a soft knock at her door, signaling Kat of her mother's presence. "Yeah?" She asked, turning around. 

She saw that her mother had a weird look on her face. It was like she wasn't sure if she wanted to say what she had in mind or not. Kat frowned at her mother, her eyes showing her confusion. "Need something mom?" 

"Honey, I have something to tell you," her mother gently. Kat stared at her mother, her frown turning into a horrified look. Her mother never spoke gently to her unless she was really scared or was about to do something she didn't want to. 

"Since your father is.... well, dead, I've started dating again. I just started a few months ago. I know you're probably wondering why I didn't tell you but you seemed a little distracted and I didn't want to concern you. You seemed like your mind was elsewhere. 

"But I met this really nice guy. I think you'll like him," she said as she stepped into Kat's room revealing a man behind her. Kat's mouth hit the floor as they guy her mother was dating stepped into the doorframe. It was Kat's real father; the one that got her mother pregnant with Kat and then hightailed it out of the family. She had seen his pictures around the house when she was little, pictures taken on dates before her Mother married the man that she had called "Dad". 

"Oh.... My.... God...." Kat whispered.

The man smiled at Kat. 

"Mother.... he's.... he's my real father...." Kat said hoarsely. 

"Yes," her mother trailed off. 

Kat gave her mother a look that crossed between horror and fury. There was no way… why would her mother not tell her she was dating again and then go and start dating the man that had made her life miserable and not even look back; the man that had left her mother in pain and fending for her herself. 

She reached over and grabbed the dagger she kept by her bed and pulled it free of its sheath. It had been a gift from Dilandau before she had left. In an instant her mother saw what her daughter was doing and backed up to the doorframe fear on her face. "Kat..." she whispered, her eyes wide. 

But Kat wouldn't stand for this. Maybe her mother still had feeling for the man that had gotten her pregnant but she wouldn't allow her mother to get hurt again, especially not by the man that caused her a lifetime of pain. "GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" She roared at them, still holding the dagger in her hand.

By God she would use it if she had too. The man suddenly disappeared down the hall and her mother disappeared with him seconds later after giving her daughter a backwards glance. Kat slammed the door shut behind them and then collapsed onto her bed, still holding the dagger. 

Her first clutched the leather handle as she fought for control over her emotions. What was she feeling? Hate? Betrayal? Distrust? Pain? She couldn't sort out everything before the tears came. 

She was sure her mother and the man had gone now. No one came into her room and no one tried to comfort her. Between the sobs and the sniffles, she could hear herself chanting "Dilandau" and "come back" over and over again. She was crying for the sake that her real father had come back into her life, after so many years of being alone with that psycho fake father of hers, and that now she hoped he would leave her. Things were better without both men in her mother and her lives.  
**~END~**

Kat blinked away the tears that prickled her eyes. She would not cry over something in the past. The only thing that mattered now was what was going on. She had a world to protect, after all that was her job. But… she wanted so badly to have Dilandau hold her and tell her everything would be all right. "God, why'd I agree to stay here? I want to be with Dilandau," she whispered into the night. _Because the fate of Gaea depends on you, for now you have to put aside your own desires and do what's right for Gaea_, a small voice told her.

"KAT! KAT!" A frantic voice cried out. Kat stood up and ran to the edge of the roof, looking down on a frantic Nicole running towards her followed closely by an angry looking Alex. "What?" Kat asked as Nicole neared her.

"Come on, there's a dragon coming this way! Come on!" Nicole said hurriedly. 

Kat didn't hesitate as she jumped down off the roof and landed next to Nicole. "But won't the dragon just find the cabin and burn it? Why are we hiding in the cabin?" Kat asked as she ran into the cabin. 

"There's a spell over the cabin, nothing can find it. Hurry!" Alex replied. 

Kat froze as she saw someone who looked exactly like Miguel run down the hall that led to the extra bedrooms. At least, the back of Miguel-this guy was wearing socks, black pants and a blue shirt. His hair was a bit longer but was the exact shade and style as Miguel's was. "Uh… why are we worried about the dragon and who was that?" Kat asked, looking down the hall after the figure. 

"Who? I saw no one," Alex replied as she shut the kitchen door and locked it.

"Me neither." Nicole said. 

"But I just.... Never mind," Kat said, not trusting herself just then. What was it that she had seen? She was sure that it was Miguel. But he's dead, she told herself as she listened to Nicole's explanation of a dragon's unique sense of smell and how if they weren't inside the cabin the dragon would either see them or smell them and start torching everything. He can't be alive if he's dead. I couldn't have seen a ghost. It looked to... alive. So, what was it that I saw? She wondered. 

"Sir, we've searched everywhere and we can't find her. It's almost as if she just disappeared off the face of the planet," James stated. "We've gone through any spell that might be covering her whereabouts and tried every counter spell but unless they're using some sort of ancient or foreign magic that isn't recorded to hide their presence, she's not anywhere on Zaibach boarders." He and Tyler had spent the last couple of days researching all kinds of spells and searching for Kat. 

He was rewarded by a death glare from Dilandau. "We'll keep looking until _I_ say we stop," Dilandau growled at him. "Now leave." 

James nodded and quickly left his Commander in his chambers, alone.   
"Kat, where have you gone?" Dilandau asked his quiet room. He got no answer from it. 

Staring at the fire roaring in his fireplace he thought about how much he missed her. God, he missed her. What was it about her that made him crazy about for her? He shrugged to himself. "Kat's Kat," he stated to the fire. "If she doesn't come back I'll...." He trailed off, not sure how he'd react if Kat had been harassed in any way. Sure, he would beat the crap out of the guy who had done it, but other then that, how it would change them he wasn't sure. 

__

You'd do what? There's nothing you can do to that girl. You're too afraid of losing her. She's the only thing that makes you human and you're too overprotective of her and this is making you weak. You hate to be weak so why are you allowing this girl to make you weak? A voice in his head told him.

Dilandau growled in reply. Yes, he hated to be weak. Weakness meant you were inferior and he was not inferior. But Kat was different-she didn't make him weak she made him strong. _She's gone and now you are a weak, groveling puppy begging to be taken in before the storm_, the voice said in a superior tone. 

"I'll show you."

__

Show me what; that you can do tricks without her around? Admit it, you're a pathetic dog just waiting for the next woman to come around and whip you. 

"I'll show you how strong I can be… _without _Kat," he growled in response. He stood up and left his room. 

Kat slowly awoke to a very strange sound. She sat up in the dark room that she shared with Nicole and Alex, her eyes all ready adjusted to the dark as she scanned the room. Technically, this was her first night in the cabin, being aware of going to sleep and waking up at least, and for all she knew the noise could've been a creature of the night. But somehow this felt different-like it wasn't a normal sound you'd hear in the night. 

Grumbling about stupid noise Kat got out of her cot and walked out into the hall. No need to wake Alex and Nicole if it turned out to be nothing she decided. Navigating the hall that led either down to the other two bedrooms (the doors on the left side of the wall) and the den, which connected to the other den and then to the kitchen or up to the kitchen she walked through the dark house until something made her stop. She stood in the hall, listening. 

__

Thud. 

Kat's ears picked up a soft sound coming from the kitchen. It sounded like sometime dropping something onto a counter. She checked to make sure she had some sort of weapon on her; luckily, she did. Drawing a small dagger that she had subconsciously grabbed from underneath her pillow, she quietly made her way to the kitchen. "Sh! Someone will hear us!" A voice hissed, the sound coming from the kitchen. 

As Kat stopped at the end of the hall she pressed herself against the doorway and listened. She had to make sure there was only one in the kitchen. There were whispers, too quiet for her to decipher, then another sound. This time it was a knife chopping something. 

Holding her breath, she stepped into the kitchen. "All right, freeze," she said softly but loud enough for the occupants of the room to hear her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she almost dropped her dagger she held. She found herself staring into the surprised and shocked faces of Dalet and Guimel. 

They stood there, frozen, staring at each other. "B-b-b-but you're d-dead!" Kat forced the words out. What was going on? Was she dreaming this or imagining it? Were they ghosts? 

"Correction, were," Guimel replied as if what she had said was an insult. He received an elbow in the ribs from Dalet. 

"Come on B-b-b-b-a-a-a-a B-b-b-b-a-a-a Boy!" Dalet hissed, imitating the bleating of a sheep as he used Guimel's nickname, grabbing Guimel's hand and pulling him out of the kitchen, down the hall. Kat watched them go, too shocked to anything to stop them, and then turned away as they faded into the shadows. 

She looked to the kitchen and saw that there was the making of two sandwiches on the counter. She walked up to them and tossed them out into the night through a window. "I need to lay off the milk before bed thing," she muttered, shaking her head and heading back to bed.  
  
  



	5. Things That Go Bumb in the Day

****

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own anything from Esca but I do own the characters not mentioned in the series so ask before you use them! Thanks! 

****

Death Moon Rising

I would like to take this time to dedicate this story to someone special. She's touched my writing and has encouraged me to go places where I never would've thought possible. Like Crimson Fire, she helped me get to where I am today. Kae Noel, this one is dedicated to you!

****

Chapter 5: Things That Go Bump in the Day

The next morning Kat rolled out of bed thinking she was the first one up, only to find that Nicole and Alex had beaten her too it. "Oh man... something smells good...." she muttered as she quickly got dressed in some new clothes. She wore dark brown leather boots, dark blue pants and a white tank top; perfect gear for hiding in the forest and remaining normal status. Kat quickly ran a brush through her hair, tied it back with a dark blue ribbon and then walked out into the hall. 

She quickly walked into the kitchen hoping that she could catch the end of breakfast (she wasn't sure how late it was) and froze. There were the remains of breakfast on six plates present on the table. "What's this?" She asked, eyeing the table with curiosity. A remaindered of the last night's events flashed through her head.

"Remains from the last couple of dinners we've found stashed around," Nicole replied from the stove. Frowning but not bothering to ask, Kat helped Alex clear the table and then sat down. Still in a morning daze, she had the idea of telling them what she had seen. "So... I saw the weirdest thing last night. I was awoken by this strange sound, so I went into the kitchen to check it out, right? I see Dalet and Guimel in the kitchen. They ran down the hall and disappeared. I found the remains of two sandwiches on the counter," Kat told them.

Alex and Nicole started chuckling to themselves as if it was a joke. "Yeah, right. Dalet and Guimel in our kitchen. Kat, we know you miss them, but I think you're taking this too far," Alex said, sympathetic. 

"No! Well.... maybe it was a dream. All I'm saying is that I saw them in the kitchen last night and they looked alive and well," Kat replied defensively. 

"You probably just saw the remains of our midnight snack and were still half asleep so you thought it was Guimel and Dalet standing in the kitchen." 

"Ok, breakfast's ready!" Nicole said from the stove. She poured something into three bowls and then brought them to the table. Kat found that they were scrambled eggs. "Wow, I didn't know you could cook, Nicole," Kat said, genuine amazement on her face as she dug into the meal. She had some fears about the cooking remembering Nicole's last attempt at a meal, but found that the eggs were perfectly cooked. "Better then you're last attempt. Much better."

"I took some lessons back on Earth," Nicole replied, sitting down. The girls downed their breakfast while talking about... nothing, really just sharing stories and catching up on one another's lives. Kat had forgotten how they hadn't seen each other in over a month. But as they talked she avoided the talk of her mother and her situation back home; it didn't feel like the time or place to dump that out now. "Ok, so now what?" Kat asked, taking her bowl to the sink.

"Well, we have to go out and forge for some fruit and herbs. Then someone has to fix the leak in the roof. After that there's the job of cleaning the cabin," Alex said, listing the chores to be done. 

"I say we first forge for fruit and herbs," Nicole and Kat quickly voted. 

Alex laughed at her friend's willingness to do the easy work first. "Ok, you guys win. I'm not putting up a fight with you two. Let's move out," Alex agreed. 

Five hours later the trio of girls came back to the cabin. "Man! I swear if I knew it was going to be that thick near the lake I would've never gone!" Kat complained as she walked into the kitchen through the side door, stringy plants covering her. She tried desperately to pull the clinging vines off her. Nicole and Alex followed behind her, giggling. 

"Sorry Kat. If _we_ had known that it was that thick over there we would've never volunteered you," Nicole said through giggles. 

That's when they noticed that Kat had stopped moving, totally frozen to the spot. Her eyes were fixated on something in front of her. Frowning, Nicole and Alex came up behind her. That's when they realized there were six people too many in the kitchen. 

"Oh.... my.... God!" Kat cried, her eyes wide like the night before. Was she dreaming again? A quick pinch on her arm assured her she wasn't. 

There's only one explanation, she thought as she whirled around to face her friends; her face was a mixture of anger, amazement, curiosity and surprise on her face. "What did you do?" She asked, her tone amazingly calm instead of a roaring death defying yell.   


AN: Short chapter I know… but what's Kat talking about? What did Nicole and Alex do? Uh oh, I think we're having some troubles… what's the deal with this chapter? Keep reading… please R+R it really means a lot to me because without it I don't know if I would keep writing-I really like hearing from people! So R+R!

~ShadowKat

  



	6. Oh My Dragon Slayers!

****

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own anything from Esca but I do own the characters not mentioned in the series so ask before you use them! Thanks! 

****

Death Moon Rising

I would like to take this time to dedicate this story to someone special. She's touched my writing and has encouraged me to go places where I never would've thought possible. Like Crimson Fire, she helped me get to where I am today. Kae Noel, this one is dedicated to you!

****

Chapter 6: Oh My Dragon Slayers  


"Um, ghosts?" Nicole suggested, her voice squeaking. She knew what her friend was thinking.

"I don't think that the ghosts of the Dragon Slayer's would have a appetite," Kat said, her tone calm and controlled. It was eerie seeing her in this way-Nicole would've thought she'd be yelling. 

"I guess we have to tell her. Earlier then expected, but what can you expect from the Dragon Slayers," Alex stated dryly. 

"Hey! We were hungry and thought that you wouldn't be back for another hour or so!" Guimel piped up; his sheep hair sticking out at all angles. 

"Kat, when we got back we thought that we might need the Dragon Slayers on our side. You know, the whole "big evil" thing. We didn't want them to be associated with Dilandau, fresh or even so young and they had to know us. So instead of going and grabbing the new Dragon Slayers, we kind of brought back the old ones," Nicole explained, her tone light.

"We should've grabbed the new ones. At least they're better at following orders," Alex uttered. 

"Hey! We're still in the room!" Dalet piped up with mock anger in his tone.

"Not appreciating being talked like yesterday's trash!" Viole added. 

"Funny, I don't remember them being so vocal, are you sure you did the spell… charm… ritual… whatever, right? Maybe we got someone else's spirits stuck in their bodies?" Kat questioned teasingly.

That got a bunch of protests from the Slayers. 

Alex and Nicole smiled at her. At least she wasn't steaming mad at them. "Some things just change," Alex said with a smile. 

Kat turned around to face them and gave them her award-winning smile. "It's nice to see you guys again. Tell me, how was death?" She joked after the Slayers had quieted down. 

Everyone broke out in laughter.

Dilandau watched as his Slayers dueled before him. They were good for just having stepped off a two-day flight but not well enough for his standards. The two new Slayers were better then the rest by little comparison, considering that they came from no army or battle background that was saying something. Yes, he thought, something about how poorly they were trained. 

The only girl in the ranks suddenly caught his eye. She had shoulder blade length jet black hair and amber eyes. She was about Kat's height, 5'3", and looked a lot like her-same build and face but her attitude was more laid back, wanting to be ordered around, then Kat's was. While Kat would've fought with his decision the girl went along with it. 

The other one, a boy with wild dark red hair and dark brown eyes was taller then the girl by a couple inches, 5'7", and had more muscle on the girl. As he swung his sword upwards to counter one of her attacks Dilandau could see the muscles rippling. He had the advantage of weight, skill, and strength but both were adequate with a sword. 

Dilandau sighed as he saw several fatal mistakes as his Slayers dueled. It was going to take a lot to make them the best but he would. After all, he got his old Slayers to the top.... He shook the thought from his head and concentrated on the work before him. It's going to be a long time till we get a mission now that... he forced himself to stop. 

What was wrong with him? He couldn't stop thinking about her. Or even about his old Slayers. There was the growing pain of loss inside him. Why did everything have to fall apart when he thought he was finally getting a grip on the world again?

Not now, not when I'm finally proving that I'm even stronger without her, he thought desperately, trying to push the thoughts out of his mind. He had to prove to himself that he didn't completely shut down without his girlfriend. Even having a girlfriend was a sign of weakness. 

__

I don't know why you even fell for her. She's a nuisance and you're much stronger without her. Look, without her you don't have to worry about her all the time, you don't have to watch out for her, you don't have to put up with her whining and you don't have to constantly get her out of trouble, a voice whispered in his ear.

Knowing that he should doubt what the words said to him he somehow believed them. It was like they were dragging him into a world of strength where he could lead-the only trade off would be to leave behind Kat. Would he accept? _Of course you would,_ the voice said.

"All right! That's enough for today! Everyone work on your defenses!" He yelled, halting all on-going duels. He needed to get his mind off her… off everything. Ah, I know. A friendly visit with a bottle of wine should clear my mind, he thought as he planned his time after the Training session.

They lied to me, she thought as she stared at the darkness. She was in her room, sitting awake in her cot, her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. She stared at the sleeping forms of Nicole and Alex, her eyes showing hurt in them as the moonlight splashed across the room. They lied to me.

How could her best friends do this to her? Why would they hide something so important from her? The Dragon Slayers were like her brothers and they all knew how she protected family. Why wouldn't they tell her that they had resurrected them?

It wouldn't have made a difference, she thought. I wouldn't have gone back to Zaibach if I had found out that they were here, fighting on our side. Why would they think I would be afraid? I'm happy that they're back. Why would they lie to me?

She shook her head, uncertain. It didn't make sense to her. She was hurt that her best friends had kept a secret so important from them. There was no reason as to why they would do it. The only thing she could wonder was why? _They don't trust you_ the darkness spoke to her. She had become used to the dark feelings that were harbored inside of her mind, the way they came out and tried to convince her of the opposite of what she thought.

__

You killed your father. You were ready to kill your real father. You've killed on the battlefield without mercy. You are the Destroyer, more powerful then the two of them. Secretly, they fear you. Can't you see it in their eyes? 

The way you fight takes you apart from the others. You fight with anger and passion burning inside your soul. They fight with a reason. You'd pick a fight with anyone and they'd only fight for a reason. You're a weapon they are people. Inside, they know this.

__

You fit in so well with Zaibach. They were afraid you'd go back when they took you away. You didn't. They were afraid you'd go back when you found out they lied to you. Will you? When were they planning to tell you, I ask. In the middle of a battle, when you stumbled upon them in the night? Or, would they go all out and perform a fake ceremony and then have the all ready resurrected Slayers act as if they were re-resurrected?

I don't know, she thought. 

__

I've asked you to trust me yet you keep pulling away from me, saying that you can't trust. Yet you trust those girls and they lied to you. Don't you see the pattern, Katrina? Whenever you trust you are lied to and hurt. Why trust things that are so superficial you're not even sure if they're here or not? People are stupid but I… I have always been here for you, guiding you. Why not trust me, who has been at your side forever, and trust those girls who lie to you?

It was never an issue before, Kat thought. Before it was just there. I just… trusted them. It was as natural as breathing. You just trusted what they said and never doubted them. I know they'd never do anything without a good reason…

__

Then where's the reason now, Katrina?

I… I… I don't see it.

__

Yes, you don't. I do, however. They distrust you and fear you because you are the Destroyer, the light of darkness, the shadow in the flame, and the cold in the summer breeze. You are neither good nor evil. That is why this war's fate depended on you for when you choose a side it determines Gaea's fate. 

Nicole and Alex are good. They represent the goodness in the universe while you represent everything in between. Good can only be as good as you're wanting it to be, the same fore evil. So while you might think your actions of killing and representing a side that is pure evil are innocent Gaea sees it as the different faces of the same coin turning into a one-sided coin.

That is why Nicole and Alex lied to you. They know this and that's why they fear you.

She hung her head. The voice was right. She knew what she was and she had accepted it. But she had never bothered to talk to Nicole and Alex about it. Were they feeling different about her powers then she had first thought? I thought they'd be okay with it, she thought. 

__

They aren't.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You brought the Dragon Slayers back to life, told them about their death-even though it was completely obvious, and that you brought them back. You explained why you thought you would need them then you let the stay with you in the cabin. I came along, you wanted to keep them hidden from me so I wouldn't freak out, think I was hallucinating or something had gone terribly wrong, broken down and went back to Zaibach?" Kat asked for the millionth time. 

"YES!" Everyone cried. 

Kat smiled evilly and nodded. She loved torturing them like this-it was sort of like payback for all the times when they pulled pranks on her. "Ok, I got it," she announced. 

She received a unanimous groan from the group. 

"So, they get to help us with our oh-so-many-chores-day?" She laughed. 

Nicole nodded and smiled sweetly at the Dragon Slayers as if to confirm their duties for the day. They were all dressed in relaxed clothes, basic pants and shirts with boots, ready to take on Spring Cleaning. The Slayers groaned.

"Ok, Miguel, Chesta and Dalet will work on the roof. Guimel, Viole and I will work in the forest to clear some paths while you girls clean inside," Gatti said, sounding defeated. 

"Oh, I think not!" Alex cried. She would not be held inside just because the Slayers thought they were too "lady-like" to take on real work. "Dalet, Miguel and I will work on the roof. Viole, Nicole and Chesta will work on cleaning the house. Kat, Guimel and you Mr. Small will work in the forest." Alex pointed at Gatti for emphasis. 

"Fine," he grumbled. He hated the nickname that Alex had dubbed him. Mr. Small was a play on his large ego that needed to be downsized. 

Kat nodded but her mind was somewhere else. Usually Nicole and Alex would be all for doing something together. Why split the group up? She frowned slightly as she grabbed Guimel and Gatti's hands and pulled them out of the house. "We can walk, you know," Gatti stated as Kat continued to drag them towards the forest behind the cabin. 

"Then walk faster!" Kat replied as she let go of their hands. They had to jog behind her to keep up with her long strides into the forest. 

"So, exactly how are we supposed to clear paths?" Guimel asked, a little embarrassed. 

Kat laughed at him, her angry thoughts breaking. "Apparently, you've never done this before. Well, basically Nicole and Alex told me that there are some paths that they have worn down but need to be cleared of branches and rocks. So, we find the paths-like this one-and start to clear it," Kat explained. 

She stopped and pointed to a dull path worn into the ground right behind the cabin. The path was filled with over running plants, rocks, tree branches, dead tree branches, weeds all sorts of things. "Now the trick here is to clear it so people can run down it, but keep enough stuff so that it doesn't look out of place if someone comes by," she said as she formed a couple of small balls of energy in her hand. "Ok, now watch," she instructed as she let the balls go one by one. 

The balls traveled part way down the path, vaporizing the rocks, dead branches, sweeping some aside vines and plants aside as they passed and then disappeared. "See? Now if you were looking for this do you think you could find it?" Kat asked them, seeing their amused faces. 

"Nope," Guimel said.

"If you were running could you find it?"

"Probably," Gatti answered. 

"Then do exactly what I did only with you swords and hands… unless you've magically gained the power to vaporize things," Kat replied. 

They shook their heads and went to work clearing and cutting things. It was hard work with the bright sun that constantly beat down on them and the tree's branches being too skinny to help with shading the area where they worked. Sweat dripped off their faces as they moved and pulled things and they barely even talked except for the occasional order or request. 

"Hey, Kat, have you heard about Nicole and Alex?" Guimel asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had settled around them. He stood up from pulling a branch out from under some weeds that had trapped it there. 

Kat turned from her spot farther along the path, looking back at him. "No, what about them?" She replied becoming curious. 

"Well…. Nicole and Chesta have been spending a lot of time together, you know?"

"So?"

"The kind where they're closely working on something. Sharing laughs and their innermost fears-more then friendship talk and less then romantic acting. Then Alex is… well, Miguel has been dragging her off places. I think he's made her dinner a couple of times." 

Kat froze and stared at the two Slayers in shock. "No."

"Oh yeah."

"They would've told me if they were dating!" She cried. 

Guimel shrugged and Gatti just continued working, a faint blush on his cheeks. "It just sort of happened. I think they kept it secret from you because they were afraid that if they let it slip that they were both seeing someone you'd get curious," he said. "But why they didn't tell you after you found out I don't know. Maybe they didn't have time."

"R-i-I-I-I-I-I-I-ight Sheep Boy," Kat replied sarcastically. She seriously doubted his reason.

Guimel stuck his tongue out at her in reply. 

"Oh, I'm so scared. The little sheep's going to lick me! Ooh!" She put the back of her hand on her forehead as if she was about to faint. 

Just then a branch went flying by her head. "Oh, you're going to get it now Sheep Boy!" She yelled as she grabbed some branches and threw them at Guimel. They missed because Guimel ducked and they hit Gatti in the back.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Sorry but-" she was cut off when he reached over and grabbed some vines, hurling them at her. Soon it was an all out war. 

Branches, small rocks, dirt and anything else that they could get their hands on instantly turned into weapons and flew through the air. The game last for a long time, at first they were all against each other until Gatti and Guimel joined forces and started against Kat. They moved down the path as they chased her through the forest. 

"Okay, okay! Enough!" Kat cried as Guimel and Gatti cornered her. The path had run out and she had gotten her foot stuck in a tree root. Since they were feet in front of her and had weapons, she decided it would better to give up then to suffer. "You win!"

The trio was sweating and heavily panting as Guimel and Gatti lowered their weapons, a stick and some dirt, and they smiled triumphantly at each other. "Hah, we win," Gatti breathlessly said. Just then the trees behind Kat exploded into flames. 

"What the hell..." Kat cried as she turned her head. The flames grew wildly and licked the air. The heat that they provided was suffocating and the smoke was all ready swirling around them in a black cloud. It only took a few seconds for half the area to become a fiery inferno. 

Just behind the flaming trees was a black and red guymelef could be seen. "RUN!" Gatti cried. 

AN: Whoa! The Dragon Slayers are back in business! And… does Gatti have a crush on Kat? Am I hinting at something? Maybe brotherly love? Hm… Maybe. Now the forest is on fire-what or who started that one? I'll give you guys a guess… **grins** Come on, you know who did it. Then again, maybe you don't. **winks** R+R because I love hearing your comments on this story! 

~ShadowKat


	7. Fiery Inferno of the Heart

****

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own anything from Esca but I do own the characters not mentioned in the series so ask before you use them! Thanks! 

****

Death Moon Rising

I would like to take this time to dedicate this story to someone special. She's touched my writing and has encouraged me to go places where I never would've thought possible. Like Crimson Fire, she helped me get to where I am today. Kae Noel, this one is dedicated to you!

****

Chapter 7: Fiery Inferno of the Heart

He and Guimel started down the path while Kat struggled to free her leg. The tree her foot was stuck in had caught on fire and the flames were beginning to creep steadily towards her. "Hey, guys! A little help?" She cried after the retreating forms. 

She twisted her leg and pulled, hearing the wood around her ankle snapping. But it wasn't enough and she fell back, landing on the ground. She tried pulling again and couldn't budge her foot another inch. 

The smoke began to spill into her lungs making her cough and the air supply getting harder to find. All she could see was the blurry light of the flames all around her and the dark forms of the scorching forest. I can't get out! She thought desperately, pulling her leg again.

Suddenly someone came up and took a hold of her leg, giving it one mighty yank and pulling it free. As her foot came free she heard a loud snap and pain washed over her. She half fell back into the awaiting arms of Gatti as he picked her up in both arms and started to run. 

They ran through the fire, all choking on the smoke and their vision blurred badly. Kat would blast things out of their way or destroy things that were about to fall on them as Gatti carried her down the path but that was the extent of her help. "Where's Guimel?" She coughed, her lungs burning.

"Right here!" Guimel's voice came.

Kat turned and saw that he was running behind Gatti. She was about to say something to him but that's when the pilot of the guymelef caught sight of them. "KAT!" A familiar voice screamed over the sound of the forest being torched. 

She cursed as suddenly the path they were taking was covered in flames. They came to a halt with and Gatti whirled around to see Dilandau's guymelef standing behind a wall of pure flames. "Holy shit!" Kat cursed again. 

A wall of flames all around them surrounded them. It was a ring of fiery torture a waiting to fall upon them. "What do we do now?" Gatti asked, looking at the red guymelef that had just entered the ring. 

Kat stared at the guymelef as part of her told her just to go to him, and everything would be fine. Forget what Nicole and Alex had told her-they were liars. But the bigger part of her told her she had a duty to do and she couldn't give in to desire. "To the fire… Jump into the fire!" She commanded.

"What?"

"You're insane! We'll burn!"

"No we won't. Just do as I say!" She yelled. Gatti nodded and together he and Guimel ran into the fire. "I'm sorry!" She yelled, looking back at the guymelef, just as they entered the flames. 

Kat felt the heat all around her. It was so hot... like they were baking in an oven. But she kept a hold on Guimel and Gatti's presence as they ran through the fire. She would not let them burn because of the heat she was feeling. The next thing she knew she was on the other side of the fire ring with Gatti all ready running into the forest Guimel behind them. 

They ran until they came to the cabin and ran inside. "How... how'd you.... do that?" Guimel asked, panting for breath as he closed the kitchen door. 

"I phased us through the flames until we got to the other side," Kat explained, taking deep breaths as Gatti set her gently down on the ground. 

"Hey! Back so soon?" A voice asked. 

Kat looked up and saw that it was Alex, Nicole, and the rest of the gang coming into the kitchen. "Bad news. We didn't finish our work, but by now the paths should be clear of everything. In fact, they should be cleared into oblivion," Gatti replied. 

"Dilandau stumbled onto us and burned the forest," Kat explained. 

A look of horror crossed Nicole's face and Alex ran towards the window. Both cursed loudly as they saw the flames. 

"I can't believe it," Nicole breathed as she looked around. The forest was almost completely burned; everything left black and dead. 

"We're lucky Dilandau left when he did and we were able to put out the fires," Kat said with a hint of sadness in her tone. The destruction was so much… surely they would be found now.

Nicole put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "It wasn't you're fault. Dilandau just found you by accident… that must mean that the Vione is nearby." 

"Yeah, well, thanks to him it looks like I'll have a lot of work ahead of me," Alex said as she surveyed the damage. 

"We'll help in any way we can," Kat offered. She felt terrible about the damage. It was as if it was her fault that Dilandau had burned the place to a crisp. 

Alex nodded, eyeing the Dragon Slayers. "I'll need some strong guys," she said. 

Kat noticed that her eyes fell on a certain one; Miguel. "Um... should we start now?" 

She shook her head and turned her gaze from Miguel to Kat. "It's too late. It'll be dark soon and we don't want to get caught out here at night working. We'll start first thing tomorrow." 

Kat nodded and turned around. "I'm going to walk around, survey the damage some more," she told the others as she began to walk deeper into the forest. 

"A stray kitten lost in the dark," a voice whispered in her ear as she walked through the heart of the forest. Kat remembered that voice and why they had said it. She glanced through the dead branches at the sky and saw the two moons hanging high in the sky. "You were right," she whispered to the darkness of the forest.  
**~FLASHBACK~**

Kat stood leaning against the backdoor of her porch. She was all dressed up, looking extremely hot for a fourteen year old, in tall below the knee black boots, a leather mini skirt, and a tight midnight blue tank top that was skin tight. A silver chain belt hung loosely around her waist with a silver bracelet and her blue friendship bracelet completed the outfit. 

"Ah, what have we here? A stray kitten lost in the dark? Taken shelter on a stranger's porch, have we?" A voice asked from the darkness. 

"Come on out, Steve," Kat called, annoyed. Why did the freak have to show up and ruin her freak-free day? 

A tall man with straggly light brown hair, cat-like amber eyes and a thin frame stepped onto the porch. He wore a black trench coat, which blended perfectly into the night. 

"What do you want, Steve?" Kat sneered. She hated this weird-o's guts. He stalked her and acted like she was his property. Anything she did was to be cleared by him… or so he thought. Too bad I have to crush that little dream, she thought.

"To accompany such a pretty lady as yourself on your lonely night," he replied smoothly, not noticing her tone. 

"No thank you. I'm fine alone," Kat said through gritted teeth. All she wanted to do was reach out and strangle the bastard's wimpy little neck.

"But you'll be all alone and wishing you had someone to talk too. I can fill that slot in."

"I all ready said I would be fine alone. Besides, it's just me and my friend so leave."

"Which friend?" His voice was curt with a hint of anger in it.

"Not that's it's any of your business but I suppose you'll follow and never leave us alone till I tell you. It's Samantha." 

"Oh. A girl's night out, I suppose?" His tone was more relaxed now.

"You suppose right. So bug off jerk." Anger began to boil in Kat.

"So now I am a bug, eh? A bug to be caught by the beautiful cat that hunts in the night." He moved closer to Kat.

"Look, just leave, ok?" Kat was becoming uncomfortable now. She hated him standing so close to her-she knew what he wanted.

"Come on, pretty kitty. You know you want me and I want you," he whispered, still getting closer.

"How many times do I have to ask you to leave me alone?!" Kat was over boiling with anger now. How dare he say that she wanted him?

"As many times as you want. But you know you want me, and I'm willing to give it a go." He reached out and stroked Kat's cheek with the back of his hand. "So give into the darkness pretty kitty. You're all ready lost in the dark and I'm here to guide you back to the light."

"I don't want you! I've never wanted you! I hate you!" In a flash Kat had kicked him in the groin and punched him in the face. Just as Samantha's red Firebird pulled up Steve fell to the ground. "If I ever catch you here again I will kill you," she hissed at Steve, who was curled up in a ball. He nodded and Kat walked out to the Firebird and climbed in.  
**~END~**

"You were right, always were. I am lost in the dark," she whispered again. Steve had always said she was lost in the dark; poor, stray kitten without anyone to love her or guide her. 

Kat bit her lip as she felt tear stringing the back of her eyes. She would not cry. No, she wouldn't shed a tear unless she needed too and right then she didn't need to cry over some little stupid thing a guy had said.

Blinking and looking around she found that she was in the most destroyed part of the forest. I guess that Dilandau had landed here and just started to burn things, she thought. Must've been in a bad mood. I hope he doesn't find the cabin like he found me. She turned around and started walking back towards the cabin.

He probably is worried about-she cut her thoughts off before she could continue. No, he wasn't worried about her. She had heard the tone he used when he called her name. It was full of rage and anger, not relief and happiness. 

He didn't even intend on finding me here. It was just some stupid mistake. I bet he's doing fine right now, probably sleeping with some bitch as we speak. He doesn't care about me; I was just some phase for him. Now he's moved on and I should too. He doesn't care, she thought as she moved silently and quickly through the forest.

Dilandau lay in his bed unable to sleep. His thoughts ran back to the afternoon. He had drunk a couple bottles of wine and had gotten angry at Kat for leaving. He knew by now she would've returned to him and she still wasn't at his side. In his rage he had taken his new guymelef out to burn some things.

The best thing he found to burn was a forest. It was small, being against a mountainside and all so he had landed and started burning things. That's when he found her-it was all an accident. He didn't know she was there but as soon as she saw him she had ran. 

She also had two guys that looked like Gatti and Guimel, he thought angrily. One of them had picked her up and ran with her in his arms. Who was that guy and what made him think he could touch Kat like he was? He had created a circle of fire around them to stop them so he could recapture Kat.

Had she been free long or were those bastards with her there to recapture her? Was she running from them or with them? What was she doing with them? He growled remembering how just as he had stepped into the fire ring to grab Kat, she had yelled she was sorry and then jumped into the flames with the two men behind her. He had watched helplessly as they emerged from the other side and slipped into the forest.

Dilandau rolled onto his side and punched a pillow. What was she sorry about? That was the question that haunted him the most. Was she sorry because she was in love with one of the boys he had seen her with? Or that she was going to try to kill herself because she couldn't come back to him? That she didn't want to come back to him? What was it that she was sorry about?

He let out a growl and turned onto his other side. She was on his mind again and this time questions haunted her picture. Why didn't she run to him? Why did she run away from him? Was she scared of him? Did she not love him? Did she know something he didn't? 

Damn, he thought. Stupid questions! One question haunted him the most, though. Before she jumped into the fire, why did she have a sorry expression on her face and sadness in her eyes? Did she have the presence of duty about her?

Kat sat on a high branch in one of the few remaining trees outside of the cabin. She watched as the couple below her whispered to each other and giggled quietly. She couldn't go inside and listen to the sad mumering that went around her about how she must hurt not to go back to Dilandau. She couldn't stand the sad stares she got and the whispers she heard.

At least one couple can have a good time in a time of despair, she thought. The couple below her was Alex and Miguel and they were obviously in love. From the way they looked at each other to the way their hands briefly touched as she passed him.

Love, such a funny thing, Kat thought as she averted her eyes from them and looked up at the two moons in the sky again. It seemed as if she was looking to her moon for support more and more these days. 

Once she had been in love with the General of the Dragon Slayers. Now she wasn't so sure if she was. Damn love, she thought. Maybe Fate was telling her something. Maybe it was telling her that she and Dilandau just weren't to be together. 

That must be it. His tone when he called my name was.... so harsh as if he hated me. He hasn't been looking for me and it's like I've totally gone from his head. It felt like he was getting back a soldier, not his lover. Maybe I was just a faze for him. Kat sighed and leaned her head back. 

She was so confused. Did she love Dilandau or not? It was such a simple question but it made her even more confused. The pull of going back to Zaibach was much less now and the thought of going back sent chills down her spine like it was a horrible place to be. What's going on? Is Fate telling me something? She wondered as she drifted off to sleep.

AN: Yes I'm evil. What's wrong with Dilandau and Kat? Why am I doing this? 

The answers are:

I'm not telling.

It's part of the story.

So there you have it! Now what could happen to Kat while she sleeps, hm? Something very unexpected I can tell you that much… bwuahahah! Until the next chapter! 

~ShadowKat


	8. Damned Hearts

****

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own anything from Esca but I do own the characters not mentioned in the series so ask before you use them! Thanks! 

****

Death Moon Rising

I would like to take this time to dedicate this story to someone special. She's touched my writing and has encouraged me to go places where I never would've thought possible. Like Crimson Fire, she helped me get to where I am today. Kae Noel, this one is dedicated to you!

****

Chapter 8: Damned Hearts

__

Crash. 

Crash. 

Crash. 

Thump. 

Thump. 

Kat awoke to strange sounds coming from in front of her. She carefully opened her eyes and saw something she couldn't believe. There, only thirty meters away, were seven guymelefs. Six were blue and one was a familiar red. Damn! He's back with friends! She thought as she leapt from her high perch and fell towards the ground. Landing in a one bended knee pose, she quickly recovered and ran towards the cabin. 

I guess it's lucky that I fell asleep in that tree, she thought as she threw open the kitchen door. "WAKE UP! GUYMELEFS!" She yelled as loudly as she could. 

Within seconds all the Dragon Slayers were in the kitchen. "What?" Guimel asked sleepily. 

Kat took no notice that they were all just in pants (AN: **sees CrimsonFire drooling over Dallet and realizes she's drooling too**). "Dilandau's back, this time with friends. They look like their searching for something," she reported as Nicole and Alex walked in. They were both wearing pants with a white tank top and wearing "I'm still asleep" looks. But at her report they both came back to reality and looked at each other. 

"They're looking for you; it has to be the only reason they're here. But why?" Nicole asked. 

There was a loud crack and part of the roof fell in. "GOD!" Alex swore as she pushed past Kat and threw open the kitchen door, running outside. "Hey, I just got that fixed!" She yelled at the guymelef. 

Everyone ran out of the crumbling cabin and out into the open. "They must've cracked the spell!" Nicole said.

Kat created a large energy ball and threw it at the blue guymelef that had put its hand through the cabin roof. As soon as the energy ball touched the targeted guymelef it stopped moving completely. "We're in trouble!" Alex shouted. 

The other guymelefs were moving towards them very fast. Kat whirled around once she was sure that the blue guymelef was no longer able to function and saw the other six guymelefs were now barely a couple yards away, the red in the led. "Kat-" Nicole didn't get to finish the sentence before Kat had gotten an idea.

Gathering together all of her energy together and centering it within herself she began to glow with a blue light around her. Kat closed her eyes and tried to picture the guymelefs in her mind's eye but the picture was blurry and out of focus. It moved around like she was shaking badly. "I can't get a lock!" She cried, frustrated. 

She could feel her energy sparking within her and knew that if she didn't hurry up and get a lock then she would lose her chance forever and be out cold for the next week. Withholding energy was a dangerous act for her. She tried again when suddenly one of the guymelefs became crystal clear and she turned her energy on it. 

Her eyes flying open she found that a large ball of black energy had been made and shot forth in a heavy blast. It hit the guymelef that she had targeted straight on. The guymelef caught on fire and began to fall apart as it slowed and then finally collapsed on the ground, a heap of flames. There was a distinct "no" from somewhere in behind her. 

She looked and saw Dilandau's guymelef right behind her and that it was the source of the sound. Her eyes widened in shock and hurt. So he did love another. "KAT!" The voice brought Kat out of her world of wonder as she looked past the giant machine that blocked her view. 

Her friends were being over powered as she watched, the other guymelefs converging on them with flamethrowers drawn and Crima Claws at the ready. With a low growl Kat gathered all of her energy again, closed her eyes and focused on the guymelefs. The first attack had taken most of her strength and it took everything Kat had to keep from blacking out in the process of locking onto her targets. I can't… she thought as the images blurred and came back to her. 

Feeling blind she knew that she was about to faint. Hoping that she could shot blind, she opened her eyes as she let the energy go, hoping for the best. She watched as the energy went right through Dilandau's guymelef seeming to not harm him and straight at the other four. The energy flew at the guymelefs and then split into four thin beams, hitting its targets with precision and skill. The guymelefs stumbled backwards, sparks flying from them. 

Kat didn't get to see what happened next. Her body gave out and she fell to the ground, her mind swirling in and out of darkness. Through half closed eyes she watched as a giant hand floated over her, about to grab her, then the blackness took over.

Dilandau watched as Kat slept in his bed, her face and body completely relaxed as she recovered from her energy drain. She looked so peaceful when she slept he thought. However he knew that there was something more to her then how she looked when she slept. 

She had purposely attacked him and his Slayers with such power that he wasn't even sure if it was meant to destroy or just to distract. Whatever the intention she had taken out two of his Slayers giving them both serious injuries. Yet that wasn't what was on his mind-his Slayer's injuries were injuries, there was nothing he could do about that.

If she had been out to destroy the Slayers why did she save his unit, keeping him alive and well as her energy went through him and attacked his Slayers? Why spare him when she could've had everyone dead? Why did she not attack him? There was something wrong with Kat; he knew it. _Just forget about her. You're stronger without her. She's made you so weak you're judging your own thoughts against her actions! Just kill her and everything will be fine,_ a little voice told him. 

He ignored the voice and concentrated on figuring out what was wrong with Kat. Right now he couldn't be running around with a powerful girlfriend that seemed to think they were the enemy.

Nicole and Alex stared at the wall in front of them. It was the same wall that they remembered staring at three years ago when they first came to Zaibach. The same gray stone that made up the three walls and the same wrought iron bars that made up the fourth wall facing the hall. Algae still covered the gray stonewalls and the small barred window was behind them. They all sat on the uncomfortable wooden cots with just hay to cover them. Across the gray stoned hall there was another cell exactly like theirs only it help Gatti, Viole, and Chesta and next to that cell was another duplicate that held Dallet, Miguel and Guimel. 

"We haven't been here since… what, last time? Wasn't that two years ago?" Alex asked, bored out of her mind. She was trying to distract herself with boredom so she wouldn't think about Kat. They had both seen Kat go down out of exhaustion after she had damaged all four guymelefs-unfortunately it wasn't enough to stop them and they had been taken alive.

"Three," answered Nicole. "I wonder how she is." 

Alex shrugged. "Probably still out. She used a lot of her powers." 

"It was for a good cause. She did save our butts by sending out that last shot," Gatti stated, joining in on the conversation. They could clearly hear the two girls talking.

Viole nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'd hate to think what would've happened if she hadn't," Nicole said. 

"We wouldn't be talking right now. We would be dead." Alex stated matter-of-factly. 

"Hey, would y'all shut up over there? We're trying to sleep!" Dalet called.

"Really, you'd think you've done this before!" Added Guimel.

"Remind me to thank Dilandau when he comes to laugh at us," Alex said sarcastically as she shifted on her cot uncomfortably. "I want to tell him how much I appreciate him putting the jack-asses together."

"No problem," Nicole said from her cot next to Alex's. 

"Shut up in there!" A guard's voice yelled. 

Alex sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

Kat opened her eyes and shifted uncomfortably on the strange thing under her. What was it? It wasn't her bed back home and it wasn't the bed at the cabin. That's when she realized what had happened. She sat up a little, using her elbows to support her as she gazed around the room. Her muscles were so incredibly sore they protested against any action.

She found that she was in a three stonewalled cell with wrought iron bars serving as the final wall, behind the bars duplicated of her cell. Algae covered the gray stonewalls and the wooden cot she lay upon only had hay as a comfort to its coldness.

Brushing her damp bangs out of her eyes she forced herself into a sitting position. Apparently she had been sweating a lot during her sleep because the white shirt she wore was soaked. "Sore?" A voice asked from the shadows.

Mind reeling as she wearily turned her head towards the sound Kat saw, leaning against the wall, an unreadable look on his was, where Dilandau stood.

Anger suddenly sprouted up in her as she remembered the battle. Ah, if it isn't the traitor himself, she thought, rage glowing in her eyes. "Come to make fun of my fighting or perhaps make fun of my damned heart?" She said with such venom it made her mind recoil a bit, but she couldn't hide the tinge of hurt in her tone. 

Dilandau noticed it and frowned. He was about to say something when a soft voice broke the silent air. "Dilandau?" 

Kat turned and saw a girl that looked almost exactly like her, same height and build and face, only this girl had shoulder blade length jet-black hair in place of her long brown hair and amber eyes in the place of her midnight blue eyes. "Ah, so this is the bitch you exchanged for me? I can she why you'd go for someone like her. She looks easy enough to manipulate," Kat said angrily.

The girl's look told her that she was taken aback at Kat's words but then recovered and took it as an insult. She started towards her sword as a flash of a black ball of energy was thrown through the black bars and hit the girl's hand, which was in the process of drawing her sword. In pain and surprise, the girl dropped the sword and it clattered to the ground. 

"I suggest you don't draw unless you want a painful death," Kat hissed. She was now on her feet, ignoring the pain that shot through her body. Did this bitch dare to challenge her? She was the Destroyer! She could take her out in one shot, no sweat and no mess. 

Dilandau looked from his surprised Slayer to Kat. He saw that Kat's eyes were narrowed with a fire burning in them, almost erasing her dark blue irises but through the fire he saw that deep inside her eyes hurt shone in them. He then turned back to his Slayer, who was retrieving her sword. 

"Slayer Serenity," he addressed her with ice in the name and ice in his tone, "go back to your duties." 

She nodded, bowed quickly and then walked off. 

Dilandau then turned back to Kat, ready to look into her fiery eyes and try to get her to calm down but he found that she had her eyes closed and was shaking. At first he thought that she was having a physical problem, as if she was spiking a high fever. Concerned, he took a step towards her, reaching out through the bars to gently touch her cheek. She was so close…

Kat could feel Dilandau's hand slip through the bars and reach out to her. She couldn't stand the sight of him right then. It made her sick to think that she had really waited for the day she would return into his arms. She was sickened by the thought that she had loved a man ready to throw her away the second she was gone. "Touch me and you die," she whispered, her voice shaking with anger. She opened her eyes and glared at him. "Go and play with your new bitch," she hissed. 

Dilandau was thrown off at the aggressiveness and anger in her eyes to fully process what she had said. He had been extending a hand of kindness and had been bitten by her. His face regained its icy look as he stiffened. "I'll be back," he growled at her and let the cell, allowing the door to the end of hall to slam shut behind him. Part of him hoped that the sound caused her pain.  


AN: Wow, that was long! **Grins sheepishly** Can you tell that I was a bit mad at someone when I wrote this? The whole hand through the now (or what used to be) fixed roof, Alex calling the DS "jack-asses"… hehe, anger comes out in odd ways. Well, I can sort of see her point. (crowd: Uh huh-you're the author! Of course you see their point because it's really your point!) Well you would too! You just fixed the roof and then people go and run it through and others don't really care. **shrugs**

Sorry CrimsonFire, I know Dallet was being REALLY mean but it sort of happened that way… sorry. -_- I didn't mean for it to come out like that honest! I can see his point in being a little mean too… mainly I'm writing this AN to explain why I made people like I did. Sorry about that. So now Dilandau and Kat are fighting… ouch. Mental abuse. It's sort of a cliffhanger because you never know what could happen in a cell… **hint hint** until next time!

~ShadowKat


	9. I'll Tell You

****

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own anything from Esca but I do own the characters not mentioned in the series so ask before you use them! Thanks! 

****

AN: Wow people actually came back! I am so happy! I'm putting an AN at the top of the chapter for once-everyone celebrate!! So you've comeback to see what's the deal with Kat and Dilandau huh? Wanted to see what I did with them in the cell? Well here's your answers… yes I'm leaving now-read!

****

Death Moon Rising

I would like to take this time to dedicate this story to someone special. She's touched my writing and has encouraged me to go places where I never would've thought possible. Like Crimson Fire, she helped me get to where I am today. Kae Noel, this one is dedicated to you!

****

Chapter 9: I'll Tell You Why

It was three days later before Kat saw Dilandau again. She had been planning her escape ever since he had left her alone. Of course she had two guards around her 24/7 and she couldn't use her powers to the extent she would've liked because she was still recovering from the power drain. But after some effort and mindless chatter she had gotten the guards to tell her what was up with Dilandau. 

She had listened as she played with the pale colored mush that she served her for dinner as they recalled on how since the day the Girl Slayer named Serenity had come Dilandau had shown a certain, small likeness to her. They told her that she was rising in position to become second in command to him and that she had been absolutely infatuated with the red-eyed captain. This only made Kat angrier.

So the girl likes him huh? She thought as she rested her head in her hands, leaning back against the wall. I bet he's got no quarrels with that. Probably likes the attention he gets from her. 

Er, why'd I ever have to come back to Zaibach? Did I really think that Dilandau really loved me enough to wait like I had? He didn't even say he loved me before I left! If I hadn't come back then I wouldn't have been pulled into this stupid war and I wouldn't have open up that ancient evil. 

"Here," Dilandau's voice came gruffly as he put a tray of food and water down on the floor. She hadn't noticed that he was even in the room.

She glared at the same pale colored mush and then him. "Eat your own shit, pig. I'm not eating anything you give me," she hissed at him, turning her head to the wall. She would not look at him. 

Dilandau looked at her in surprise. He would've thought that by now she would've returned to her normal self, complaining about the food and laughing as she made weird pictures with it. Instead she just bit him every time he tried to make things right… there was definitely something wrong with her. "Why are you so.... venomous?" He asked, keeping his voice low to control the anger coursing through him. It made him so angry to see her so mad at him. "This isn't the girl I fell in love with." 

"Oh, I'm sure not! You never knew me Dilandau. You never admitted you loved me-in fact, I doubt that you can love! You just use girls like me don't you? You just moved on to Serenity after I left now didn't you?" Kat shot back, her head whirling around to glare at him.

"Serenity? What does she have to do with you?" 

"Oh, come on! You can at least try a little harder to hide it!"

"Hide what?! Damn it Kat, tell me why you're angry at me!"

"Hide the fact that you used me! You never loved me; while I was gone you just moved right on, didn't you? Well people who pretend to love me and then hurt me never live." 

In an instant Kat's world had fallen apart. She had told Dilandau why she was so angry with him. Why she hated him. Why she rejected him. He just stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face but she could see in his eyes he was trying to make sense of what she said. 

"How-" Dilandau started. 

"How could I what? Think that you loved someone else?" She snorted. Might as well get it out, she thought. "Gee, not hard! When I was taken you never looked back did you? You never even tried to search for me. There was no sign that you would ever come. Then when you found me you were trying to torch the forest! You didn't even stop to look at me.

"When you called my name in an angry tone it was like you were ordering a soldier to get back in line. I ran from you because it was either stay there and die or go back and let Gaea die. 

"Then when you attacked our cabin you yelled "no" when I hit Serenity. You never yell at any injured unit. I hear you've been going soft on her, letting her rise to power, giving her special things to do with you exclusively. Hell, she calls you "Dilandau" and you don't even react!

"Do you understand that by putting me through this torture of not even loving me you have opened up the scar in Gaea and now this evil army is rising and is going to kill everyone? Do you realize that because you were too busy playing mind games with me Gaea was suffering? I came back for you, Dilandau, and you don't even love me anymore!" 

Tears bristled inside her eyes as she glared at her former lover. How could she not have seen it? He was a monster with no emotions, born to kill and manipulate. There was no way in a thousand years he could've ever loved her and now Gaea was going to be destroyed because she was too stupid to see his tricks.

Slowly the facts clicked with Dilandau. He could see why Kat was rejecting him now. He could see why she hurt so much and bit his hand every time he extended it towards her. "Kat-" he started, but didn't get a chance to continue. 

Kat glared at Dilandau's surprised face. She could feel her power rising in her; she could feel the normal charge of electricity in her veins as her power continued to grow. Rising to the occasion, she thought. Once she had enough power (which only took a few seconds) she reached out with her mind and forced the wall behind her to vaporize. 

It started to swirl and mix together before a huge gaping hole ate it and the wall was gone. "You should remember one thing, I don't like being mistreated. Right now I have a job to do," she growled as she stood up and walked out of the cell. She found that she was on the edge of Vione ready to fall off once she stepped outside the wall.

Perched on the ledge of the stone, she raised her arms out to her sides and closed her eyes. I can feel Nicole and Alex. They aren't far. All I need to do is make wings and rescue them and the Dragon Slayers. After all, we do have an unfinished job to complete, she thought. 

"Kat, don't!" Dilandau shouted. He tried to get to her but his legs wouldn't move. 

"Funny how now you care! Sudden death makes you want to scream because you're going to lose another person to toy with. Good bye, bastard!" Kat yelled over her shoulder as she jumped off the edge and started falling towards the ground.

AN: WOW! CLIFFHANGER!!! I haven't done one of those in a LONG time… it feels so good! So now we know a little about what's going on… but where's the real story?! Is Kat going to sacrifice herself? What about Nicole and Alex and the DS? Who's going to save them? 

The answers are:

You'll have to read the next chapter! 

BWUAHAHAH!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!! R+R people! I'm celebrating my new cliffhanger!

~ShadowKat  



	10. Wings

****

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own anything from Esca but I do own the characters not mentioned in the series so ask before you use them! Thanks! 

****

AN: Yes all readers here is the chapter that you've been waiting for! So I'm shutting up now so you can read. Enoy!

****

Death Moon Rising

I would like to take this time to dedicate this story to someone special. She's touched my writing and has encouraged me to go places where I never would've thought possible. Like Crimson Fire, she helped me get to where I am today. Kae Noel, this one is dedicated to you!

****

Chapter 10: Wings

Kat felt the wind whip past her face as she plummeted… however feet. She didn't really care to think about how fast she was going or how many seconds she would have until she hit the ground. Quickly she focused her powers on fake wings. With a loud _swoosh_ she felt wings materialize on her back, connecting to her shoulder blades and the muscles beneath the skin within seconds. 

Carefully she brought herself out of the drive she was in, glided until she stabilized, and then flapped her way back to the Vione. Not wanting to use up all of her powers too quickly she glided by the cell walls, relaxing her powers as she did, searching with her mind for Nicole and Alex. She finally found them closer to the end of the Vione. 

Working quickly she easily vaporized the wall where the Slayers were being held and looked at Gatti, Viole, and Chesta. She could see Alex and Nicole on the other side of the hall, on their feet and looking at her surprised.

She raised her hand and the bars between the Slayer's cell and theirs disappeared, along with the bars to the other cell where the other Slayers were being held. They all ran towards her as she looked at them expectantly. "Well?" She finally asked them, seeing that they weren't moving from the refuge of the small cell. "Are we escaping or not?"

Nicole and Alex came closer to the edge. "You can't possibly carry all of us!" Alex shouted as the wind whipped past the open wall. 

"You're right, I can't. I _can_ give you wings so we can fly," Kat replied easily, as if this was the simplest solution in the world. 

"The others!" Nicole said, pointing to the other Slayers. 

"Them too. Just jump of the ledge and I'll create the wings as you fall."

The others ran into Nicole and Alex's side as they jumped off the ledge together. Any previous anger she still held against them disappeared-she couldn't hate them for holding out on her about the Slayers when she had been stupid enough to believe that Dilandau loved her. Both had messed up so they couldn't be mad at the other. 

Kat barely had time to give them all wings before they started falling too fast and wouldn't be able to pull out of the dive. The others got the idea and jumped off the edge too, three at a time. Kat gave each of them fake wings and once they were all hovering next to each other they all started flying away from the Vione. 

"We won't have much time before Dilandau gets his Slayers together and attacks," Nicole called to the others over the roar of the wind. 

"I won't be able to keep all of us up. We need to find a place to land, very soon!" Kat added as the pains from holding up nine people, including her, in the air started to pull at her mind. 

Just then there was the unmistakable sound of guymelefs being launched. "Crap! Split up! But don't go too far!" Kat called as she broke away from the group. 

Most likely Dilandau would order that the Slayers go after her. She could distract them as the others got to ground. As they broke up, Nicole, Gatti, and Chesta in one part, Dalet, Miguel and Alex in the other, Viole and Guimel came over to her. Kat watched as the others dodged Crima Claws that were to shoot to get rid of their wings as she too dodged the long silver arrows. As she dodged two Crima Claws fired at her, the pain from keeping everyone in the air was incredible. "I... Can't keep.... It up!" She cried just as all the wings disappeared. 

Suddenly her world became black all for a dot of blue just beyond her reach. The blue light was extremely small at first but continually got bigger as if it was flying towards her.

It only took a second for everyone to be released from the air, making his or her way back to the ground at incredible speed. What's... happening? Was all she could wonder as she felt her body falling, that was before the blue light hit her and her world fell into darkness.

Nicole and Alex watched as everyone fell around them. Their wings were gone and there was nothing they could do from breaking their necks once they hit the ground. What good is being a Protector when you can't stop yourself from falling? Nicole wondered. None of her powers would help any, her ribbons would only grab people and deflect things-she had yet to master how to use it to protect from force of impact.

Why did Kat faint? Alex wondered as she searched her mind for something to break their fall. They were going too fast to land in trees and she couldn't make a pool of water because she didn't have Kat to hold it up. "What can we do?" Alex yelled over the wind to the others. 

They were getting steadily closer to the ground. Impact was only seconds away. The grass became clearer and the ground closer. Just as they thought it was over a cry of pain escaped from Kat and a black wave shot out from her body, hitting everyone and acting as a net for the falling bodies. 

Alex and Nicole hit the black net wave first and found that it was amazingly soft. Lying there as waves of black energy continued to emit from Kat's body, Alex and Nicole looked up and saw that they were slowly rising. "What-" Nicole started, but was cut off when she saw that Kat's body was in the center of their net-she had yet to notice that. 

What she saw worried her. Kat's head was tilted back and her eyes were closed, her body appeared relaxed and waves of black energy could be seen emitting from her, keeping the net up for them. Confused and worried, Nicole felt herself being lowered and then was raised upwards as she lay flat on the net. "What's going on?" She asked as the net disappeared and they hit the soft grass without harm.

Alex looked up and saw that Kat was still hanging in the air, the energy still coming off her. She stood and started towards her friend but was stopped when she spotted the guymelefs. They were racing towards Kat as if it was a race of life or death. "The battle is here," Kat spoke, but her voice wasn't her own; it was deeper, huskier and held a darker tone then her normal voice. 

Suddenly her body disappeared from the sky and appeared on the ground next to Nicole. Motioning to Alex, Nicole grabbed Kat, hosted her up as Alex took Kat's other arm and together they ran into the nearby forest with the Dragon Slayers not far behind.

"Damn!" Dilandau cursed as Kat's body disappeared from the air in front of him. He was so close.... so close to getting her back and getting the answers that he wanted from her. His guymelef had almost been able to touch her when she disappeared.

Anger boiled inside of him as he turned his machine around and started back. There was no point in going into the forest after them-he knew that the forest was protected by a magical spell that could not be broken and that it was pointless to go in after them. 

As he brought his guymelef back into the air the questions of why she hadn't come back to him, even before he found her that night in the forest, still haunted him. If she was angry with him for not coming to get her why didn't she come to get him? She had said that she had a job to do and that only added another question onto his list. "All Dragon Slayers return to the Vione. There's nothing more we can do," he ordered over the communications link. 

He turned his guymelef around and headed towards the hanger of the Vione, the taste of defeat in his mouth. "Soon, Kat, I will find out my answers and have you back at my side," he growled softly to himself.

AN: Well well well, here comes the fun! There's another cliffhanger! Sorta… well, what WILL Dilandau do? That's a cliffhanger! Bwuahaha! I am evil! **cough** Yes, moving on, R+R people! Thanks!

~ShadowKat


	11. Not Dead Yet

**Disclaimer:**  You know the drill… I don't own anything from Esca but I do own the characters not mentioned in the series so ask before you use them!  Thanks!  **Death Moon Rising**

I would like to take this time to dedicate this story to someone special.  She's touched my writing and has encouraged me to go places where I never would've thought possible.  Like Crimson Fire, she helped me get to where I am today.  Kae Noel, this one is dedicated to you!

**Chapter 11:  Not Dead Yet**

"Ughn, what happened?"  Kat asked as she opened her eyes.  Her head was pounding like a drum as she rolled herself onto her side, seeing that Gatti was sitting by a fire.  Fire?  Last I remember we were in the air… are we dead?  She wondered. 

"Well, you fainted and as we were falling.  Suddenly a black net that came from _you_ caught us.  Then you transported us to the ground and after saying something transported yourself to the ground.  Nicole and Alex grabbed you and we ran into the forest.  Now here we are, still in the forest, camping out," Gatti replied, knowing what Kat was going to say. 

"So we're not dead?" 

Gatti chuckled.  "Nope." 

Kat couldn't help but smile at that.   "Oh darn," she said.  She was worried for a second that she had gotten all her friends killed.  "Well, now what do we do?"  She asked, propping herself up with one elbow.  She didn't think she could stay conscious with her headache if she sat up.  What I wouldn't do for some Tylenol, she thought.  She noticed that the other Slayers and Nicole and Alex were all sleeping to her left. 

"Alex said that we should stay here and wait to see if what you said is true.  But I think we all ready know it's true.  I've seen some soldiers and guymelefs patrolling this area and it was only luck Nicole used her powers so that they can't see us," Gatti replied. 

Kat nodded solemnly but suddenly she stopped.  "Wait a minute, Nicole doesn't have the power to trick people's minds… does she?"

"Uh, yeah.  Where have you been?"

"Apparently not here.  How long has she had this?"

"Since she came here."

"Oh."

Before she could say anything else there was a suddenly explosion so big that you could hear and feel it shake you.  The shockwave hit first and then the shaking from the explosion.  "What the heck?"  Alex shouted as she shot up fro her spot on the ground.  

All of the Dragon Slayers followed along with Alex's action and soon everyone was standing: all aches and pains forgotten.  Two more explosions followed the last one, each one just as big.  

"What's going on?!"  Kat demanded. 

"I don't know!  We need to get to the front, see what's happening!"  Dallet replied.  He might still have been asleep but he knew what the sounds of battle were like.  "Most likely the battle's started!"

Something inside of Kat clicked and she suddenly couldn't control herself.  It was like someone had switched on something inside her brain and she was no longer in control.  "I'll go!"  She volunteered and started to move forward.  

Alex grabbed her hand.  "No!  We're too far away from the front!  It will take you a day at least to get there!"  She shouted as another explosion went off. 

Kat pulled her hand free of Alex and gave a smile that sent chills down Alex's spine.  She turned away and started running, but not before Alex saw what happened.   
  


AN:  Bwuahahah!  Another cliffhanger!  I am coming back everyone so watch out!  What's happening to Kat?  I'm not telling.  I laugh instead.  Yes, one of those rare caffeine highs I get.  Anyways, review; tell me what you think!  Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this far (Kae Noel, CrimsonFire, and Chichirui!).  Oh man those are the only three?  I'm pathetic… review please!  

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~


	12. Hidden Powers, Wild Wolf

**Disclaimer:**  You know the drill… I don't own anything from Esca but I do own the characters not mentioned in the series so ask before you use them!  Thanks!  **Death Moon Rising**

I would like to take this time to dedicate this story to someone special.  She's touched my writing and has encouraged me to go places where I never would've thought possible.  Like Crimson Fire, she helped me get to where I am today.  Kae Noel, this one is dedicated to you!

Chapter 12: Hidden Powers, Wild Wolf 

Kat could feel the changes all ready happening as she started to run.  Her body shrunk, her muscles became larger, the hairs on her body became longer and thicker, her bones reconstructed along with other changes.  It all happened in a flash though she was morally disturbed by the sounds of her body reconstructing itself.  One second she was a girl the next she was fully wolf.

Coarse, dark gray fur covered her wolf body; her eyes were a bright sky blue, her body longer and more powerful and her tail very bushy.  She knew that Nicole and Alex were staring at her, aghast.

She powered her hind legs and ran off into the forest, making better time then she would have thought.  With her sensitive wolf hearing she was able to pick up on the sounds behind the explosions.  She could hear men yelling, people moving, excited cries as whatever they were firing hit its mark.  The smell in the air was foul, the stench of burning flesh filled the air and she wondered why she hadn't smelled it before.

As she moved easily through the dense trees and shrubs she noted that she could smell burning metal mixed in the flesh smell.  Something must be overloading, she thought as she steered her way towards the front, dodging heavy clumps of trees and bushes.  In what would've taken a day to cover she was now at the point where the tree thinned out into a clearing: the same clearing where she had been days… hours… weeks before.  

Kat slowed her ongoing run to a jog as she approached it.  When she did reach it she held back and hid in a clump of trees.  From her hiding place she was able to see what was going on in the clearing; though what she saw made her sensitive wolf eyes widen in an unnatural way. 

A huge battle was going on, Zaibach troops were falling against men in red and gold.  She caught sight of the far off flag held by a man in red and gold armor, it had the Nazi symbol on it, only instead of red and black there was red and gold on it.  Gaean Nazis?  Is this the evil I'm supposed to fight?  She wondered as she watched the battle. 

She carefully sniffed the air, trying to smell if someone was near her and would be able to attack her.  However she only smelled blood and sweat-such a disgusting smell, part of her brain said as she snorted.   

The battle was absolute chaos.  Men were slaughtering each other without mercy and what looked like small cannons were going off every few minutes, the cannon ball hitting their desired target and making the ground explode. 

Suddenly something inside of her just popped and rage ran through her veins, and her wolf face morphed into a growling beast's ready to kill.  She let out a loud howl, catching everyone's attention, that contributed pain, anger, need, passion and hate in its tone.  She heard one of the nearby red and gold soldiers say something in another language that she actually understood.  "The White Wolf!  Our leader is back!"

She launched herself from her hiding place and ran headfirst into the battle before her.  Without warning she attacked the nearest man, a Zaibach soldier, and bit down on his leg.  He howled in pain and managed to get a few good curses in as she clamped down harder until the satisfying taste of blood rushing into her mouth alerted her that she needed to let go.  The enemy's blood was in her mouth, pouring down like small rivers as she let go and took a small step back.  She knew that he wouldn't be able to use his leg ever again.

The Nazis suddenly gave a roar of pride and rushed the remaining Zaibach soldiers.  Kat stood there among the fray, her heart beating fast and her mouth constantly tasting her enemy's blood as she killed without mercy.  Fanellian troops came to Zaibach's aid along with people from Austruria and Freid but it was no help.  Her side was winning.

Glee filled her head as she ripped out a young man's throat.  Nothing could stop them, they would take over Gaea and they would suffer under her control!  The battle is ours!  We have claimed our victory!  She cried in her head, giving a joyful howl.  

Inside Kat could feel her body and mind thinking and doing things that she didn't want them to do.  Why was she killing all these people?  She had to stop this!  What am I doing, she wondered?

More like what I'm doing, replied a voice.

Who are you?  Get out of my head!  You're hurting the people I'm supposed to help protect!  

I don't think so, Destroyer.  You've chosen a side and now you're mine.  Oh, I'd like to thank you for using your anger to fuel yourself.  Because of you I was able to grow stronger with each passing thought of yours.  Quite the fire starter you are.

There was an explosion above Kat as she started towards the next man.  She stopped and looked up.  There, above her, the Vione floated, getting hit by invisible things. 

Cannons!  Kat thought as she howled again.  Get out of my head you!

I don't think so, dearie.  You've made me stronger and I thank you for that.  Now, let's go kill some more.  

NO!  

She turned and ran back towards the forest, forgetting about her sudden need to kill the enemy.  She had to tell the others.  The battle was here, and they were needed.  
  
 

"Did you see that?"  Alex asked Nicole.

"I think?"  Came the reply.

"Should we go after her?"

"Duh!  She just turned into a wolf, I think we should go with her to the battlefield," Miguel said, standing next to Alex.  "Nicole you can use your powers to get us there.  Like you did before, when Dallet fell off that cliff and you wrapped your ribbons around him and he was transported back to us."

"But I don't know if I can," Nicole whimpered, fear filling her mind.  When she had done that to save Dallet's life she had sensed the pure power within her and it scared her.  She didn't think she'd be able to handle that sort of power.

"Come on, Nikki!  Kat doesn't just turn into a wolf any day!  We have to go after her because that's not normal!"  Alex said.

"But…"

"Nicole," Chesta said suddenly, coming up to her and laying a hand on her shoulder.  

Nicole turned and stared into his eyes.  There was something inside of them that gave her instant hope…

"Nicole, you have to try.  I know the power scares you but you've got to embrace it.  Kat's life my depend on it."

There was silence before she nodded.  Everyone gathered around and Chesta took a hold of her hand.  "I'm here and I won't let you slip into the dark," he whispered as she closed her eyes and focused her powers.  Suddenly ribbons shot up around them and enclosed them in a tight cocoon.  There was a slight jerk and seconds later the cocoon disappeared, leaving them on the edge of the clearing that they had left just days before.

Only now it was a battlefield.  Blood and dead bodies littered the field with pools of sweat and blood everywhere along with huge gaping holes where cannons had made their dent.  They saw Kat, in wolf form, covered head to paw in blood, and, what looked like pieces of human flesh, fighting hard.  In her wolf form she was able to do a lot of damage to the… Wait, is that right?  Alex questioned.

She looked again and saw that Kat was attacking the Zaibach, Fanellia, Austruria, and Freid forces that had apparently combined.  "Why's she attacking the opposite force?"  Asked Miguel.

Nicole did a quick scan of Kat's aura and was blasted back by the sheer force of the evil inside her friend's body.  She stumbled backwards and Chesta caught her.  "Nicole?"  Alex asked, looking at her friend, a worried expression on her face.

"That's not Kat… that's the ancient evil," Nicole whispered.  

"Oh damn."

Kat saw Nicole, Alex and the Dragon Slayers all standing on the edge of the forest.  Oh, they're afraid to go into battle, thought the voice. 

Kat watched as Nicole suddenly fell back in Chesta's awaiting arms.  What did you do to her?  She demanded.

Nothing.  She wasn't prepared for my aura in your body.  

Get out now!

You've been taken over before Kat, what makes you think you'll survive this one?

Because I've got a job to do, that's why!  

With all of her strength she thought of the evil disappearing from her mind.  She could feel it fighting her but she fought harder, thinking of what would happen if she didn't win.  You aren't… going to win… she said to it.  Because… I'm stronger… and you're still weak… even with my anger as your energy!

Suddenly she regained control of her body, the evil thing escaping.  We're not done yet, you understand me?  Gaea will fall!  It yelled at her as it disappeared into the air.  It was figureless and was invisible so she wasn't sure if it was still around or not.

Go into battle, she thought as she spotted Nicole and Alex, running up to them and stopping.  She morphed her vocal chords back so she could speak to them for a second.  "The thing… gone… don't know…. disappeared… fight!"  She said through a cracked and breaking voice.  

Nicole nodded and together everyone drew their swords that they had scavenged from fallen soldier, attacking the nearest Nazi men.  Kat herself turned back to the battle, baring her teeth and growling loudly, as she launched herself at the nearest Nazi man.  She pounced on him as he cried out something that she didn't understand.  

Now that the evil was out of her she couldn't understand a word that the men said.  She clamped down on his neck before he had time to react, tasting his blood in her mouth, which made her sick and tried her best not to release him.   

After a few minutes of struggling the man fell to the ground.  He finished squirming underneath her teeth and finally stopped moving, his soul all ready at its final resting place.  She released his neck and spit out (the best a wolf can) his blood.  If there was one thing she was certain of, it was that after this was over she would never bite another person again.  The taste of blood in her mouth was overwhelming and if she could've she would've barfed.

A sudden clash of metal against metal brought her attention back to the battle.  Turning to her left she saw Dilandau fighting off two soldiers, with a third sneaking up behind him.  With a low growl she charged the third soldier.  Luckily she was only a few feet away from Dilandau and was able to attach herself and teeth to the man's sword arm just as he raised the sword to strike.  

Without thinking and a howl of pain later he dropped the sword, missing Kat's head by inches-why was she doing this?  Kat released the man's arm and went for his leg, clamping down on and making him loose his balance in the pain and fall over.  She released his leg and went for his throat, attacking it and holding onto it until he stopped squirming. 

Panting heavily, Kat went back to her normal form.  She stood up and took a step away from the dead man, spitting out the rest of the blood in her mouth; she couldn't stand the awful taste any more.  The sound of clashing metal behind her made Kat jump and whirl around.  Two men with locked swords, only a couple inches away from her, stood, glaring at each other; one of the men was Dilandau.  "A little help?"  He growled under the strain.

Kat shook her head.  "I've all ready done too much," she said just as a voice rang out across the battlefield.

"KAT!" 

Kat turned her head and saw that Alex was on the ground with Nicole by her side.  It didn't look as if Alex was moving.  Miguel was fending off the attacking Nazis while Nicole shook Alex.  She wasn't waking from her sleep.  "ALEX!" Kat screamed as she ran towards her friend.

AN:  What am I doing?  I am being so mean!  Another cliffhanger AND about thirty more questions!  Agh, my brain works in odd ways.  Did anyone notice the cool little signature thing at the end of the last chapter?  I just made that up so now it's my little quote thing… signature or whatever.  Okay, if anyone **DIDN'T **understand the whole evil inside Kat thing either email me at WildHunterKat@yahoo.com OR keep reading because I believe I do explain it in later chapters… whichever you prefer.  So, review and tell me what you think!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~


	13. Elemental Energy

**Disclaimer:**  You know the drill… I don't own anything from Esca but I do own the characters not mentioned in the series so ask before you use them!  Thanks!   

**AN: ** Usually I don't put Author's Note's at the top but I figured what the hey.  Uhm… there was a point to this… oh yes, usually the story would end here since that's what I had planned (I mean chapter 13 would be the finish of the story-last chapter) but I've decided to extend it with shorter chapters and yes, CLIFFHANGERS!  I'm just letting all my loyal readers (I have only three in this ENTIRE story) know that there will be more chapters!  YAY!  Okay, enough blabbering, read the story!

**Death Moon Rising**

I would like to take this time to dedicate this story to someone special.  She's touched my writing and has encouraged me to go places where I never would've thought possible.  Like Crimson Fire, she helped me get to where I am today.  Kae Noel, this one is dedicated to you!

Chapter 13: Element Energy Drain 

Kat reached Alex's side within minutes, kneeling on the ground opposite Nicole and looked at Alex.  "What's the matter?"  She asked Nicole, urgency in her tone. 

"I don't know!  She just collapsed without a sound!"  Nicole cried. 

Kat could see tears forming in her friend's eyes.  She quickly checked her friend's pulse. It was strong, and as far as Kat could see Alex had no serious injuries besides a nasty cut along the side.  "Has she been using her powers?"  Kat asked. 

Nicole nodded, then added, "A lot." 

"That explains it.  She collapsed out of exhaustion.  Stay with her and protect her and yourself. I'll be back," Kat instructed and then stood up.  She paused and then kneeled again, taking Alex's hand into her own.  She closed her eyes and focused on the link that their hands made and forcing her energy through that link into Alex's body.

Nicole watched as Kat began to glow blue and Alex green.  She could sense Alex's aura becoming stronger.  After a few moments Kat released Alex's hand and the glowing stopped as Kat stood up.  "I gave her some of my energy, she should come around in a few minutes," she said as she turned and ran back into the battle.  "Miguel, keep these two safe for a few more minutes!"  She called as Miguel beat the last soldier around him.  He nodded.

At least Alex's okay, she thought as she ran back into the battle.  The bodies were now thick on the ground making it hard to run.  Pools of blood littered the field making it wet and slippery in the patches that weren't covered.  **Finish the battle.  Thousands have all ready died.  Finish it now**, the deep voice instructed.  Kat recognized the voice as the voice she heard from her visions.  

"Finish the battle… right.  How the heck do I do that?"  Kat yelled, frustrated, as something in her brain suddenly clicked.  Fire-in her visions she had always been in a ring of fire.  "But Alex is down, how can I make fire without her?" Kat questioned; who had stopped running and started thinking.  Sure it was dangerous but she would fight when someone was threatening her.

She felt the breeze of something behind her barely missing her.  She slowly turned around, in case it was an attack, her hands wielding ball of energy, and saw a sword through a Nazi who was about to hit her with his sword.  "Um..." she said, watching as the sword disappeared and the man fell to the ground, dead.

"You're a very lucky girl.  I just saved your ass two times," Dilandau said, stepping over the dead body and closer towards her, throwing her a sword.

Kat caught it and rolled her eyes.  She was still mad at him (AN: Stubborn…).  "Yeah, whatever.  I don't care because I still hate your guts.  But it's kind of the end of the world phase now and I can't really be busy with yelling at you.  Now, I need fire, how to get it?" She said not really talking to Dilandau anymore.

That's when an idea hit her.  Why didn't I think of it before?  She thought.  "Dilandau, I need your help," she said urgently, facing him.  Instead she found that he was fending off two attacking soldiers. 

"What?"  He asked through gritted teeth.  "Apologizing?" 

"Hardly.  I need you to get me to the center of this battlefield, in a hurry.    Can you do that or are you busy?"  She asked. 

Dilandau didn't reply at first, mostly because he was busy concentrating on the two soldiers. 

Kat waited a couple minutes, watching as he fended off his attacks before turning around.  "Fine, I'll go myself," she huffed and started walking towards the center of the field, where the battle was thick and dangerous.  "Thanks for redeeming yourself!"

"No problem!"

So the fire didn't mean I needed fire… it symbolizes the center of Gaea, which would be the center of this battlefield, she thought as she walked.  She was about a mile away from where Dilandau was last seen when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  Thinking it was Dilandau come to help and "redeem" himself she turned around.  Does he honestly think I'll forgive him that easily?  She wondered.  "Oh, now you decide-" she was cut off as she turned around and felt something go through her.

Looking down at the sword neatly imbedded in her stomach she started at it and then the red and gold soldier as he pulled it out of her.  Kat just stood there, staring at the bloodied sword with her hands desperately clutching the wide cavity.  That was her blood on it and her blood on her hands.  "Damn," was all she said before she felt herself slipping into darkness.   
  


AN:  YES I AM EVIL!!!!  **laughs insanely** My dear readers, I am (possibly) killing off KAT!  Oh no!  Could the Destroyer really be dead that easily?  Ehehe, CLIFFHANGER!  So review-the more reviews the faster this next chapter gets up!  I'm holding it ransom for reviews!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~


	14. Death is a Fantasy

**Disclaimer:**  You know the drill… I don't own anything from Esca but I do own the characters not mentioned in the series so ask before you use them!  Thanks!   **Death Moon Rising**

I would like to take this time to dedicate this story to someone special.  She's touched my writing and has encouraged me to go places where I never would've thought possible.  Like Crimson Fire, she helped me get to where I am today.  Kae Noel, this one is dedicated to you!

Chapter 14: Death is a Fantasy 

Kat was almost completely in the world of the unconscious and dead when suddenly her mind came to a realization.  She wasn't dying.  Everything came back crystal clear as she blinked and saw that the soldier that had stabber her wasn't in front of her anymore. 

In fact, there wasn't any sign that he was even near her. 

Instinctively Kat's hand went to her stomach.  There was no gaping wound there; she was fine.  Then what was the deal?  She wondered, shaking her head and continued towards the center of the field.  That was really odd.

She wouldn't let some vision stop her from her mission.  Wait, how'd I know it was a vision?  Not just some weird alternate reality?  Hold on; is this death?  The realization hit her hard.  Kat sped up her pace to a full out run, trying to see if she was really dead.  They tricked me!  This isn't the pearly white gates waiting to accept me! 

Being able to dodge most of the duels going on, she wasn't able to confirm her thoughts that she was dead because she herself got into a duel.  A Nazi came up and attacked her, charging at full speed.  Surprised Kat held up her sword and blocked his attack.  "So I'm not dead because I can still kill you," she said as she pulled her sword away and shot the guy with a ball of energy.  He flew back and didn't stand again.

Continuing to run, she realized that as she got closer to the center of the field the number of duels increased, making it almost impossible for her to move through them, dodge them and get anywhere near the center.  How am I supposed to stop a battle when I can't get to the center?  She wondered as she maneuvered past two Nazis.  Also making me a target. 

Suddenly she felt the hand on her shoulder, just like in her "vision".  She swung around the other way, to her right not her left as the "vision" had warned her, and side kicked the guy, avoiding the ready sword.  He stumbled away from her, falling into two other battles and creating a small opening for her to run through.  She ran past the men tangled in each others and threw anyone in her way out of her way with balls of energy. 

Kat ran blindly through the people, blasting them aside without another thought.  This is seriously annoying me so no more Mr. Nice Guy!  Wait, would that be Mrs. Nice Gal or… whatever, I'm getting too pissed off to care!  Now, get to the center... fast!  She thought.  Running at top speed she jumped over dead bodies and made wave after wave of dark energy to blast people aside from her.  Gee, you'd think they'd learn!

Abruptly she noticed that she had come to her destination, she was in the exact center of the battlefield… or at least, what she thought of as the center.  She wasn't sure where to go but since her feet sort of stopped and everyone seemed to be staying away from this spot… also, it helps that there's this huge marking on the ground, she thought, looking at her feet and seeing the symbol for "life" burned into the ground.

Okay... I've got to do this right, even if I don't know how, which is not helping, she thought.  Hey, big mysterious voice, can I get some help here? 

**Trust your instincts**, it said.  

Kat sort of growled; that didn't give her anything to go on.  "Great, alright, let's see…" she closed her eyes and her hands suddenly shot up straight into the air above her head. 

Across the battlefield Alex had recovered and was now standing.  **Trust in your instincts, **a deep voice said within their minds.  "Did you hear that?"  Asked Nicole, glancing at Alex who was leaning on her shoulder.

"Uh huh.  That's the same voice we heard in our visions."

"That's what I thought."

"Should we do as it says?"

"Uhm… I don't know?  Maybe."

"Well I think Kat's doing what it says," Alex pointed to the breakage of fighting towards the center of the field and where one lone figure stood on the scorched symbol of "life" in Gaean in the ground.  "So we should probably do the same."

Nicole nodded and Alex stepped away.  Both closed their eyes and felt their hands as they flew up into the air, reaching towards the sky, over their heads…

AN:  Are y'all getting annoyed with me for leaving you at cliffhangers constantly?  **crowd nods** Yeah, okay, I'll try to stop that… but  hey I gotta keep people interested.  If anyone is still reading this pathetic piece of trash **cricket chirps** yeah I thought so.  Hey, I'm the author; I can call my work a piece of trash!  So basically-review and you get the next chapter sooner.  Wonderful system isn't it?

~The Shadow That Takes The Form of a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~


	15. Lights of Life

**Disclaimer:**  You know the drill… I don't own anything from Esca but I do own the characters not mentioned in the series so ask before you use them!  Thanks!   **Death Moon Rising**

I would like to take this time to dedicate this story to someone special.  She's touched my writing and has encouraged me to go places where I never would've thought possible.  Like Crimson Fire, she helped me get to where I am today.  Kae Noel, this one is dedicated to you!

Chapter 15: Lights of Life 

Words formed in Kat's mouth and without another thought she spoke them.  "Protectors of Gaea, strong and fierce, 

Powers of the Earth, the Elements, the Dark side of the Moon, 

Gaea has suffered and her body has been pierced,

By evil so let us begin to destroy,

Her pain and protect again,

Listen to me my powers and obey!"  She cried out.  Am I hearing things?  Did I hear Alex and Nicole yelling the same thing?  She wondered as two other voices rang inside her ears.

"The Heiress of the Moon, 

Here where thy stands, 

Ready to defend Gaea, 

Ready to risk thy life, 

I call upon thy powers of Ancient Magic, 

Powers that have to be been bestowed on thee, 

Powers hear thy call and come to thee!" She spoke, her voice deepened by the sudden power she felt coursing through her.

"The Heiress of the Earth,

Here where thy stands,

Ready to defend Gaea,

Ready to risk thy life,

I call upon thy powers of Ancient Magic,

Powers that have been bestowed on thee,

Powers hear thy call and come to thee!"  Nicole shouted, her voice also deepened in an unnatural way as she spoke, the power all ready coursing through her.

"The Heiress of the Elements,

Here where thy stands,

Ready to defend Gaea,

Ready to risk thy life,

I call upon thy powers of Ancient Magic,

Powers that have been bestowed upon thee,

Powers here thy call and come to thee!"  Alex called, surprised at how deep her voice was and the power that surged through her body.

The clear night sky filled with dark gray clouds, moving in from the west at an unnatural speed.  The clouds began to swirl as they came and gathered over the field as thunder sounded.  They continued to swirl until they were a mass of mixing gray, everyone was distracted as more thunder sounded, clapping so hard it made the very earth shake.  A blue light shot down from the eye of the swirling, mixing mass and landed on Kat.

Nicole and Alex, standing across the field, suddenly disappeared from Miguel's sight as he was watching their act.  He ran up to where they had been, hoping it was only an illusion, but found that they were really gone.  He turned to the center of the field and saw that a huge blue pillar of light was upon the symbol of "life" and a deep fear suddenly over took him. 

Kat felt the light land on her she stayed perfectly still, wondering.  She could feel the presence of Nicole and Alex around her, their powers combining and flowing through each other like a link.  She could feel her powers increasing as the Ancient Magic was slowly breathed into her veins making her skin crawl and shivers running up and down her spine.  The blue light stayed focused on her for a couple more minutes before retreating back into the dark gray swirling mass overhead. 

**Destroyer, destroy the enemy and save Gaea**, the deep voice whispered in her ear.

How... How can I though?  How can I destroy the enemy?  She wondered, hoping that the voice would tell her.  That would mean that I was evil… wouldn't it?  Good guys never take a life… right?  

The voice never replied.  

Sometimes, Kat, good guys need to break the code to save the world, came Nicole's soft voice.  She nodded and lowered her arms, making her palms face each other with inches to spare in between them, hoping that her idea from earlier would work.  "I, Protector of Gaea and the Heiress to the Dark Moon, 

Call upon the powers that are mine to command,  

Moon, your Heir commands you to shine down on the battle!  

Give me your powers to control!" She cried. 

Her eyes flew open and looked up at the dark swirling clouds.  Blue lightning streaked across the sky and the clouds became even darker, throwing the battlegrounds into complete darkness.  The only light came from the blue lightning that streaked across the sky over and over.  Thunder rolled and made the whole ground shake. "COME TO ME!"  She yelled, raising her hands upwards.

A bolt of blue lightning came crashing down from the sky and hit Kat's hands.  She stifled a gasp as the electricity ran through her body and blue lightning danced over her body, casting an eerie glow onto the field.  Even the glow from the pillar of light couldn't outcast this glowing.  With the lightning bolt still streaking down on her, feeding her energy, Kat lowered her hands so that they were straight out in front of her, posed at the Nazis.

Wind suddenly began to blow throughout the battlefield, blowing very hard that no one could move-as her hair whipped around her face Kat looked to the sky.  "Dark Moon Lightning, Attack and Destroy!" She called as blue bolts of energy shot from her hands with incredible speed and hit the Nazi soldiers.  Slowly everything seemed to stop making sound.  It was like a silent movie in which the scene where everyone dies was playing.  She heard none of the Nazi's screams of pain as her attack hit them and obliterated them. 

She heard none of the yells from the Zaibach side, or the people screaming her name, she only saw what was happening.  For some reason that didn't bother her.  As the lightning continued to strike down opponents, Kat slowly felt her powers draining from her.  She was using all of her energy, heck, even some of her life energy, for the attack to continue.  I... have to keep.... it up just.... a... little longer... she thought as she felt the darkness in the back of her mind slowly crawling forward. 

No… she thought as blackness began to spread over her vision.  I can't… No… she desperately wondered what she could do to stop this.  That's when she felt two hands on each of her shoulders.  "Kat, just keep working," Alex whispered in her ear.  

"We're going to help you.  Focus on our energy, use some of our power to finish off the evil, it's the only one still on the field," Nicole whispered.

Kat didn't fight.  She knew that her friends wanted to help and she wouldn't die when she could live another day.  "We win… this… for friend… friendship," she muttered as she focused on the mounds of energy radiating at her side.  Slowly she felt it seeping through her and into her attack, using herself as a transistor for the power.  In the back of her mind she could feel the evil fighting to disappear as their attack was now focused on it. 

Dilandau had seen Kat standing on the scorched marked ground that was the symbol of "life" in Gaean and wondered what she was doing.  He hadn't remembered that mark being there before…. she had actually asked him to take her to where she now stood and he had said no.  That could've been my chance to get some answers!  He thought angrily, killing the attacking Nazi soldier.  I could've proven to her that I still love her through protecting her… but what she said, about the end of the world and not having time to hate me…

Gr!  Why does she have to be so stubborn?  If she had waited a few more seconds and I had killed those soldiers faster I would've been able to tell her that I love her.  She couldn't look me in the face and say she hated me still, with the end of the world could she?  

That's when the clouds came.  His attention was drawn to the sky along with everyone else's as the dark clouds came rolling in from the west, which was strange because weather didn't move that way.  Frowning, he watched as the clouds rolled, thundered, and stuck lightning as they covered the whole field, seeming to swirl and twist together above Kat's head.  

Suddenly a blue pillar of light shot from the clouds and landed on Kat.  At first Dilandau was scared, afraid that she was being taken back to her planet and that he wouldn't have time to tell her how much he loved her and get answers from her, but then he saw the two other forms suddenly appear within the pillar.  What… he wondered just as he saw something circling around each form.  

Squinting his eyes he focused and saw that there was small sparks flying of the three Protector's bodies, not hurting them but jolting across their forms and then emitting sparks.  Miguel came running up to him, breathing hard, and laid a hand on his shoulder.  Dilandau whirled around to see his Slayer, _dead _Slayer _panting_ heavily, looking at him with a look of pure fear.  

Before he could even ask, Miguel spoke.  "I'll explain later.  Just please, listen to me, because what I have to say is really important.  Kat was taken over by the evil but she managed to get it out of her.  Alex collapsed because of exhaustion and Nicole stayed with her as Kat said she was going to try and fend off the others.  

"Just as that pillar of light landed on Kat, Nicole and Alex disappeared.  They're going to save Gaea… by the means of their lives."  

  
  
AN: Hey everyone!  Lookie!  It's another cliffhanger!  This is story is gonna get good I can promise that!  So the Protectors are going to die to save Gaea?  I know its cliché but just wait-it's great fun.   The finale is coming!  So R+R and I'll get the next chapter out faster!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~  


	16. Life No More

**Disclaimer:**  You know the drill… I don't own anything from Esca but I do own the characters not mentioned in the series so ask before you use them!  Thanks!   **Death Moon Rising**

I would like to take this time to dedicate this story to someone special.  She's touched my writing and has encouraged me to go places where I never would've thought possible.  Like Crimson Fire, she helped me get to where I am today.  Kae Noel, this one is dedicated to you!

Chapter 16: Life No More 

"Good Lord," Dilandau muttered, turning around just as Kat fired her attack.  A wind had suddenly picked up and was blowing very hard, so hard he couldn't move against it.  His hair swirled around him as he braced himself, staring at Kat through the light.  She was so powerful, standing there in that light, using everything she had to continue even though he could see it in her eyes that she didn't have anything left.  She was now using her own life force to stop the evil from taking over Gaea. 

Their lives… he watched as the Nazis around him disappeared, dead in a matter of seconds.  He could hear voices calling out to the three girls… He looked at Miguel and saw in his Slayer's eyes the look of fear, not for his life, but for the girls.  He looked back and saw that Miguel had his eyes fixed on Alex.

"No," Miguel whispered as Nicole and Alex walked forward to Kat and put their hands on her.  The glow that had erupted from Kat's skin was fading, getting dimmer by the second, but as soon as Nicole and Alex touched her they began to glow like Kat was, their glow brighter and stronger.

He watched as Kat's attack focused on one spot and seemed to hit something over and over again.  Their lives, he thought.  That's when he realized that if they were to save Gaea, they would die.  "NO!" He yelled, watching as the thing in the air suddenly exploded in a display of black light and disappeared… but Kat couldn't stop her attack.

The blue lightning that streaked from her hands shot upwards into the almost completely black sky, piercing the clouds, quickly breaking them up and revealing the clear dark night sky. Even as the last of the clouds left, as if the lightning's shot had made them disperse quickly and unnaturally, the lightning continued to streak upwards. 

Finally the effort of keeping her attack going on no energy and little life energy hit Kat.  She cried out in pain as the attack increased and her body gave out.  She could feel Alex and Nicole now struggling to keep up the attack as she continued to scream.  The lightning formed a sort of net over Gaea, standing out clearly in the sky and then slowly fading… but Kat wasn't aware of that and neither were Nicole and Alex for their were all on the ground, Kat's screaming still echoing throughout the clearing.

"We have to finish!  I think this is some sort of protection thing!"  Nicole cried as Kat fell to the ground.  They saw that her mouth was open, her eyes blank, but they didn't hear what she was saying.  Together they took on the power drain and force the lightning to continue to form the net-like thing in the sky. 

Everyone was deaf to Kat's cries like the other two Protectors.... almost everyone.  Dilandau was mentally kicking himself as Kat's cries echoed in his head.  He should've broken away from the battle he was in and gone with her as she asked.

Alex and Nicole strained under the pressure of the drain, their energy was almost completely gone when suddenly the lightning creased and the net thing glowed brightly in the sky for a second and then disappeared.  Blackness took a hold of them and they quickly dropped to the ground, their bodies limp.

Everyone looked to the bodies lying on the ground where Kat had been standing.  They saw that the three bodies of the Protectors were there, unconscious and seeming not to be moving.  The wind had died down the second the lightning stopped, so all the original Dragon Slayers got there quickly.

However they found that Dilandau had beaten them.  He was cradling Kat in his arms, staring at her pale face.  "Is she..." Dallet began to ask but was stopped by a silent sob. 

Dilandau shook his head and stood.  He turned around, cradling Kat in his arms, and faced his dead Slayers, all standing with tears in their eyes.  Chesta was gently pulling Nicole up and Miguel was all ready holding Alex in his arms, both staring down into their lover's faces and wondering if they were alive.  For the first time since they knew him, since they had come to Zaibach, the Slayers realized that their commander had tears in his eyes.

"She's… they're hanging on by a thread," he said, his voice strong but a sadness in it.  He started to walk across the battlefield towards the guymelefs, Chesta and Miguel following behind him.  As they walked it was like a death march, all their hearts saddened and worried about the girls.  The new Dragon Slayers joined them as they neared the guymelefs.  "Take them in your guymelefs and take them back to the Vione," Dilandau instructed as he climbed into his and shut the cockpit doors.  The Dragon Slayers and an unconscious Nicole and Alex went with the new Slayers and all climbed into the guymelefs not caring if it was crowded or not.

AN:  Oh no!  What happened to the Protectors?  They're hanging on by a thread and Dilandau is actually crying!  Wow.  But a lot can happen from here to the Vione… hint hint people!  R+R and you get the next chapter TONS faster!  

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~


	17. I Dream of You and Me

**Disclaimer:**  You know the drill… I don't own anything from Esca but I do own the characters not mentioned in the series so ask before you use them!  Thanks!   **Death Moon Rising**

I would like to take this time to dedicate this story to someone special.  She's touched my writing and has encouraged me to go places where I never would've thought possible.  Like Crimson Fire, she helped me get to where I am today.  Kae Noel, this one is dedicated to you!

Chapter 17: I Dream of You and Me 

Over the two weeks Dilandau spent most of his time in the Medical Ward watching over Kat.  Everyone survived with minor injuries from the attack but nothing that needed extensive care-except for Nicole, Alex and Kat.  They had to rope off a part of the Medical Bay and call in the best physicians from all over Gaea to heal the Protector's injuries.  They needed intensive care and even as they were treated it wasn't sure if they would survive.

"I've never seen such a girl…" one of the doctors had said as he finished examining Alex.  "From what I can tell her energy is completely gone and that is why she is about to die.  Her body is feeding off her spirit to keep it alive.  The same goes for that one," he pointed to Nicole, "yet this one…" he trailed off, looking sadly at Kat.  "She has no energy and she's at the end of her spirit.  Her body can't get enough energy to repair itself.  I don't think she'll survive." 

Dilandau had become angry and demanded a treatment.  He would not lose her after he hadn't gotten his answers.  Not before he showed her how much he cared, proved her wrong.  "Lord Dilandau, there's a very low chance that they will all survive," Chesta said gently to his commander, but his eyes were not on the angry man.  They were on Nicole as she slept.

He could only nod at Chesta's words.  They were all worried about their loved ones and he did not have the heart to slap a man in the same position as he was-it wasn't right.  As the days past Miguel, Chesta, and Dilandau spent their time in the Medical Ward.  It was hard but they felt like they had nothing else to do.

Dilandau was ordered to continue training his soldiers and the original Dragon Slayers were allowed back into Zaibach.  It was still sort of a shock to seem them walking around, live and well, the original Dragon Slayers back for action-even though they were all worried about the girls.  The newer Slayers didn't quite understand the connection so they weren't as concerned with the girls, which in turn, earned them glares and insults from the original Slayers and Dilandau beating them for their incompetence.  It was hard on all of them but somehow they managed to get by.

Dallet had finally come forth to Dilandau and told him what had happened.  It turned out that Nicole and Alex had come to Gaea a day before Kat and had visions of Gaea's destruction.  They thought they would wait for Kat to come and then reunite with Zaibach, but that's when they figured out the visions had been a warning and that was why they were there early.  They were to stop Kat from going to Zaibach. 

They had been too late so they took her away, asking him not to come after her.  As Kat slept they raised the Dragon Slayers, wanting all the help they could get, then hid their presence from Kat, afraid that she would want to go back to Zaibach and drag the Dragon Slayers and them with her.  Yet when Kat found out she was a little ticked.

After that they could tell she didn't want to go back to Zaibach.  She seemed to be mad… they thought she expected you to be trying to get her back.  That was when he came crashing down and Kat, surprisingly, didn't fight to go back to you.  Gatti had mentioned how she had looked hurt as he called out her name and the way he had found them.  A few days later Dilandau and his Slayers had come back and Kat had fought willingly at Nicole and Alex's side, no questions asked.  

When they were all taken they had been worried about her and her decision.  They all knew that if she went back to Zaibach willingly the evil would for sure win.  At that time they weren't sure if they had gotten to her in time or not.  It turned out that Kat was more loyal then all had first thought and she staged their escape and disappeared into the forest.  After that the battle came.  Miguel had all ready filled him in on what happened while on the battlefield.

So, she thought I didn't want her because I didn't come after her?  Then I guess no one told her how I fought to find her and searched every damn book in the stinking library about spells, myths, and legends, he thought, as he laid in bed.  How could she… the guards, of course.  They made it sound like I didn't care.  Those bastards, they'll pay for their lies! 

Sighing, he turned on his side and fell asleep unable to keep his eyes open for any longer.  He didn't like feeling like the one thing he had in this world was lot.  He hadn't slept in days… darkness swirled around him for a while, peacefulness and quiet-no emotions or thoughts strayed across his mind.  It was a peaceful sleep until the dream came.

**~DREAM~**

            _He stood in the prison cells of Zaibach, leaning against the iron bars as he stared at the figure standing in front of him.  He briefly wondered why he was there before he noticed who the figure was.  Kat stood before him, the moonlight shining behind her, making her seem like an angel.  "Kat," he whispered, stepping forward._

_            Kat held up a hand, stopping him.  "I want you to see what I see," she said, her voice soft and holding a tone of serenity in it.  "So you can understand my reasons."_

_            He only nodded, unable to say anything.  Suddenly a bubble appeared between them and images flashed across it.  He watched as he saw himself, looking through her eyes, he saw him guymelef in the fire blazing all around him, and he heard himself call out her name.  In his gut he felt her pain and anger at his tone.  _

_            He saw her sitting in the darkness, looking out the window and wondering about him.  Why he hadn't come for her.  Why no one was searching for her.  He felt the pain and hope and the fear inside of his gut as she wondered if he was hurt or injured or even dead._

_            He saw her sitting in the tree, thinking about past memories, saying how she was lost in the darkness.  He saw her hurt as she remembered his calling out her name and how she hated the fact that he had just stumbled across her, a sign that he didn't care.  It was all an accident to her.  _

_            Pain, tears, hope, darkness, wonders, sadness, death, ideas, everything that she had ever felt came flooding through the bubble, the emotions over whelming him.  There were so many complex thoughts, so many tags and "what ifs" involved with each one, so many ideas and hopes, explanations and answers, questions and pain.  He wasn't sure if he could handle it all._

_            Just as suddenly as the bubble had come it disappeared, leaving him with the pictures and emotions still tumbling around in his brain.  He stared at Kat, a look of surprise on his face.  He understood… he understood how she had been hurt and didn't give him a chance to explain.  An idea that she had been hurt like this before came across his mind as he stared into her deep midnight blue eyes and that was why she rejected him so quickly._

_            "I was a fool to love," she whispered, tears silently falling from her eyes.  "I learned once you don't love and you don't trust.  Then you changed all that.  For some reason I was drawn to you-I believed that you'd understand and you wouldn't hurt me.  Was I mistaken?  Were all of my hopes, dreams, and thoughts about you wrong?  Did I sit in vain and wait for you, Dilandau?  Tell me."_

_            "No…"_

_            "Be honest with yourself, Dilandau.  Look deep inside you and then look me in the eye and tell me I am wrong."_

_            Dilandau thought and looked deep inside his heart.  They were at a crossroad, one way led to hurt and breaking up the other led to staying together with doubt always in her heart.  Could he choose one?  What was he to do?  He didn't want to lose her…_

_            "I thought so.  God, I wanted so much… dreamed that you'd tell me I was wrong and that I was mistaken.  That you'd take me into your arms and tell me that it was all a misunderstanding… I guess I was wrong."_

_            "Kat, wait," he said suddenly.  He didn't know what he was saying but he figured it was better then nothing._

_            Kat stopped and looked at him-she was about to disappear but maybe she had doubted him too fast…_

_            "Kat, I can't say that you're mistaken.  I know that there was a lot more that I could've done to find you, so many more options that I could've chosen from.  I didn't.  _

_            "It wasn't because I didn't love you.  God, it's anything but that.  It was because I wasn't seeing it.  Because I didn't want to believe that you were really gone and I probably wouldn't see you again… because I was stupid and thought I could go on without you when I couldn't._

_            "You're everything to me, everything.  You're my world and my heaven and my hell.  There's nothing you could do that would make me stop loving you.  I wouldn't be saying this if it weren't true.  I know it sounds stupid and clumsy but it's true.  _

_            "We were both mistaken and we both did stupid things.  All I thought about was you when you were gone Kat and anything the guards told you were lies.  I never thought about anyone but you.  I wanted you back so much… you're perfect in my eyes because you make me think and feel things I've never felt and I love it._

_            "Don't you see that I am hopelessly in love with you?"_

_            Kat looked at Dilandau for a second, absorbing his words.  They were from the heart, she sensed that, and they were true.  He didn't like to admit it but she was changing him… maybe he wasn't the monster she had said he was.  "Dilandau, I… I can't say I love you back because I don't know what'll happen if I do.  I don't want to get hurt… I've put myself on the line too many times.  I can say that I would like to pursue our relationship if you're willing to put up with my feelings right now.  Maybe things will solve themselves with time," she said gently, gauging his reaction with each word._

            Dilandau gave her a true smile-he was overjoyed that she wasn't rejecting him again.  Life without her would be exactly like how he had grown up: pointless, empty and dark.  He reached out his arms to her, nodding his head in agreement.  Kat smiled back at him and for the first time in weeks he felt like he could take on anything.  "Time to wake up," she whispered as he opened his eyes, back in his room, fully awake with the dream still in his mind.

**~END~**

AN:  Yes, yes, I know Dilandau is so out of character.  I tried to fix that but I just couldn't.  Sorry people, it has to be that way.  Don't flame me for that mistake-I tried a thousand times to work with it!  Stupid story, it writes itself into something so stupid… oh well.  R+R and tell me what you think because I really like hearing from you people!  

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~


	18. After Math

**Disclaimer:**  You know the drill… I don't own anything from Esca but I do own the characters not mentioned in the series so ask before you use them!  Thanks!  AN:  Hehe, thought I would leave it at chapter 17?  HAH!  Well, thanks to mystry child for reviewing!  A new reviewer always brings a smile to my face!  And, as she thought, I do have another chapter.  =D  I'm so evil.  Oh wow, the LAST CHAPTER!!!  Ooh, I'm so proud of my story!  Now if people will review it **cough Atari cough**.  Read, read, read! **Death Moon Rising**

I would like to take this time to dedicate this story to someone special.  She's touched my writing and has encouraged me to go places where I never would've thought possible.  Like Crimson Fire, she helped me get to where I am today.  Kae Noel, this one is dedicated to you!

Chapter 18: After Math 

The next day after Kat had visited him in his dream Dilandau came to the Medical Ward along with Chesta who had pulled him there in the wee hours of the morning.  Rubbing his head with his hand he walked into the extremely bright room, still wearing his black pants and white shirt.  "What was the emergency?"  He asked one of the doctors, a little annoyed.  Just that morning they had kicked him out of the ward and now as he was about to drift off to sleep, hopefully to see Kat again, they called him back.

"It's a miracle!  I've never seen anything like it!"  The doctor said, clearly flabbergast.  Curiosity tugging at him, Dilandau walked over to the roped off area, pulling back the white curtains that held the three beds.  What he saw amazed him.

Alex was fully awake, talking to Miguel as if nothing had happened.  Nicole was looking like she wanted more rest but was gently getting used to the prospect of being up.  Chesta walked over to her, a huge smile on his face.  That must mean, Dilandau thought as he turned to Kat.  There, leaning against a bunch of pillows piled behind her, Kat was sitting up in bed, looking incredibly tired.  "She's weak because she was able to erect a force field thing around Gaea," Alex had told everyone, apparently answering one of Miguel's questions.  "That means that Gaea is protected from anymore threatening things.  No more midnight visitors from Earth unless they have a purpose to fulfill here."

"Hey, quit talking like I'm not here!"  Kat protested, her voice very soft, as she turned her head a little and gave a half smile to the room.  "I'm over being dead and all."

Dilandau strode over to her and took her hand into his.  "Hey, guess what?"  She smiled.

"Hm?"

"I was dead.  So were those two.  It was fun."  

Alex and Nicole chuckled.  "Trust Kat to think that dying is fun," Nicole said, a little more loudly.

"Hey, we got to talk to Gaea's spirit didn't we?"  Kat replied.

Dilandau put a finger to her lips, silencing her.  "Hush, you need rest.  Dying or no dying, you scared the crap out of me.  So rest up because everyone wants you back," he said gently, stroking her face gently.

"Including you?" She joked as she started to drift off to sleep.

"Including me."

Once she was asleep, he ordered everyone out of the room and for Nicole and Alex to get rest.  Being the last one out, he started to close the curtain behind him when he heard Alex say something.  "You do realize that Gaea only spared our lives because Kat made a deal with her, right?"  She asked.

Dilandau nodded.  He thought it was something along the lines of that.  Last time he had seen them the doctors were ready to write them off.  

"The deal was that Gaea would let us live but only because Kat agreed to be her host whenever she wanted.  It's a deadly trade and Kat could die whenever Gaea takes her body but… Kat agreed because she wanted to see you again.  She does love you Dilandau, she's just not over the hurt of deception."

"I know," he whispered as he shut the curtain.

The next four weeks were hard for everyone.  Kat was feeling tons better and the doctors agreed that all she needed was some bed rest and food, while Alex and Nicole finished up the last of their tests.   Finally after many arguments, threats, and anger they were released from the Medical Ward and allowed to walk the Vione corridors on their own.  

The second they had gotten out they were ordered to spend a day in bed, which they all solved by demanding to stay in Kat's room while they rested.  Their wish granted they had all just lain in Kat's queen sized bed, laughing and talking like it was a normal sleep over.  After that they were allowed to walk around but not to participate in training and when they wanted to do something active in the Training Room they had to have someone watching them.  

Though the attention they got and all the fuss was annoying they had to agree it did settle everyone's nerves knowing that at least for the most part they were being watched.  Two more weeks past and they were finally allowed to wander the Vione unescorted.  

One night Kat was roaming the halls not really caring where her feet took her-she couldn't sleep with so many things on her mind.  She had seen less of Alex and more of Alex and Miguel; the two were spending a lot of time together.  Chesta and Nicole were less obvious, not holding hands as they walked down the corridors or making goggle eyes at one another, they just hung out more then usual.  

I wonder... will Gaea take us back home?  Or will we get to stay here with our loved ones?  She wondered as she remembered Miguel asking about proposing to Alex and Nicole and Chesta going on real "dates".  The date included eating dinner together and then doing something together afterwards-instead of short little talks and brief breakfasts.

If we did stay would we stay with Zaibach?  Do we know if they're still evil?  If they were, could we change them?  I mean the whole siding with the evil people didn't work last time and I don't want to pull Dilandau away, but… she couldn't stop all the questions that flooded her mind.  It was driving her crazy.  "Agh!  Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered as she bit her lip in annoyance.

She looked around and found that she was outside the Training room doors.  She shrugged and went in.  Her powers were slowly recovering from her session and she had troubles using them without getting a headache but it was worth the time just to go into the Training Room and meditate.  

Kat noticed that the Training room's lights were dimmed as she entered and that someone was practicing in the half lit room.  "Troubles sleeping?"  She asked the figure as she entered. 

"I could ask the same of you," the voice replied. 

"You could, but you don't want to because you know I'll ask you your reasons." 

"True.  Tell me, are you… feeling better?"

"I.... don't know," she replied after a hesitation; she knew what he was asking.

"Do you want to go?"

"I.... I'm not sure.  I mean I have friends and family there but here I have you.  Plus I did say I wanted to give this relationship thing a go so…"

"So, you have not decided."

"No, I guess I haven't.  Is that why you're working out late at night?  Are you scared you're going to lose me again?"

"Could be.  Is that why you're out walking?"

"Could be, could be," Kat replied with a grin.  Suddenly the figure sheathed the sword and walked over to her.  Dilandau wrapped his arms around Kat's slim waist and pulled her closer to him.  Usually when he did that she would flinch a little, not really liking the intimate touching.  He had backed off but somehow it felt like he was supposed to do this.  

This time she didn't flinch.  Kat grinned inwardly as she could feel his lips barely a millimeter away from hers.  It had been a long time since he touched her in more then a hug or a hand on the shoulder.  At first she hadn't really let him near her but she warmed up and started letting him touch her as if they were casually dating.  Nothing more but a kiss on the cheek for him or her yet somehow this felt right…

"If you get called back, would you go?"  He asked, his breath mingling on her lips. 

"Maybe, I'd have to think it over carefully," she replied teasingly.

"Sounds like you all ready know the answer."

"Well... yeah, I guess I do."

Silence.  "What is it?"

"I'd rather die here with you then go back to Earth." 

Kat could feel Dilandau smiling at her as his lips captured hers.  "Then let's keep it that way," he muttered as he deepened the kiss.****

_After five months of dating Miguel proposed to Alex and she accepted.  Alex became a Dragon Slayer along with Nicole and Kat was allowed to have her position back.  Four months after Alex's proposal Chesta proposed to Nicole and she accepted.  Then after a year Dilandau proposed to Kat and she accepted without hesitation.  Kat became First in Command of the Dragon Slayers and Dilandau remained their Captain._

The End… Or is it? 

AN:  Oh… the end of the story… or is it?  Who knows people, it could be and it couldn't.  Let's see, shall we?  Thanks to everyone who has been reading this and reviewing-its you guys who make authors like me blossom into something even better!  Thank you and watch for possibly a new story!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~   


End file.
